Yo Ho David ( Update In Progress)
by Thorn Angl
Summary: Jim graduated from "The Interstellar Academy" and moved up the ranks in the Royal Navy. He's become a Lieutenant on the ship "The Remnant." While at the academy, he became close with David. The two of them are on a special mission with a rowdy crew to the Lagoon Nebula. But they are hiding a secret, a secret that could cost them their careers. RATED M Violence Gay ship.
1. Chapter 1 - A Friend-Ship?

Chapter 1.

"James Pleiades Hawkins, lieutenant of his majesty's interstellar navy, had been one of the top students of his years, ranking not only mentally but physically superior throughout his training. Lieutenant Hawkins has received three Navy Distinguished Service Medals for exceptional service to his fellow officers and superiors." The file made the young man sigh in contentment. For a twenty-four year, old to have raised to this class of officer so quickly, it looked fantastic on any applications for new assignment files. And now he was assigned to one of His Majesty's Navy best vessels, headed out for a special mission across the galaxy to the Lagoon Nebula.

Jim set the file aside and pulled out a collection of manila folders from his duffle bag. Each had a red tag on the corner, indicating that it was the personnel file of one of the crew. He flipped through the tags until he came to the M's and pulled out a file labeled "MOGTREVO". He pulled out three other files along with it; labeled "LEITCH", "PLINE", and "URIRATHA." He sighed as he flipped through the last three, making mental notes of all the offenses and demotions the officers had received. He ran a hand over his face and rubbed his cheek as he stared at the unfriendly portrait of Officer Uriratha. The alien was a stereotypical troublemaker and one hell of a bully. He was headstrong, defiant, and had a knack for starting fights. For whatever reason, he was never discharged, only given slaps on the wrist and sent on his way. The longer Jim stared at the picture, the more uneasy he became. Finally, he snapped the folder shut and moved on to the one labeled; "MOGTREVO."

Jim smiled as he read through the file. He reminisced on his time at the academy with this friendly young man. The two of them had been assigned as roommates but Jim hadn't been confident they would get along, at first.

 _Six Years Prior_

Jim's eyes glanced over the numbers quickly as he shuffled down the hall in silence. Cadets all around him were buzzing with excitement for the first day at the Interstellar Academy. A group of young men bumped into him as he passed but waved their apologies and moved on. Near the end of the hall was a room labeled 428. This was it. Jim took a deep breath and crossed the threshold into his new barracks. Two bunk beds were pressed up against the walls with two small dressers and a clothes rack for uniforms. There was a duffle bag on the bottom bunk to his right, and on his left, there was a duffle on the ground. It was sitting open; and Jim could clearly see clothes half unpacked. There was also a book hiding part way under a folded shirt. Jim could almost make out the title. Dropping his bag and creeping closer out of curiosity; he reached out his hand to move the shirt to one side.

"Ya like Maizer?" a voice asked from above him. Jim jumped back and pressed himself against the wall. A dark-haired man was sitting, cross-legged on the top bunk. How had Jim not seen him there before? The man leaned out from the shadows and smiled a friendly smile. "I prefer his older work, myself." He set his hands on the edge of the bunk and slid off. "But his new stuff isn't bad." He shrugged and leaned down to pick the book up from out of his bag. "I've flipped through this one already, but probably won't have time to read it this semester." He looked up at Jim and offered him the book. "Why don't you take it?"

Jim looked at the book then up at the man before cautiously taking the book. "Thanks." He half smiled. Turning to glance at the bunks behind him again, he cleared his throat. "Is that one taken?" he gestured to the bottom bunk behind the man. The older brunette turned and shook his head.

"Nope. It's all yours." Jim moved forward and set his duffle on the bunk before opening it and unpacking his things. The older brunette just watched quietly and smiled. "So, do I get to know who I'm talking to?" Jim sucked on his teeth before standing to face the young man and smiling. He held out a hand for him to shake. The man grinned and took it firmly.

"Jim. Jim Hawkins."

"David." He smiled brightly and continued to watch Jim unpack. "So, is it just "Jim" or cn we call you Jimmy?" Jim smiled at the nickname, remembering how annoying it was when B.E.N had called him that when they'd first met and never stopped. David continued to list names. "James, if we're serious? Or Jameson- for giggles?"

"Just "Jim" will be great." The younger brunette blew a piece of his freshly cut bangs out of his face.

"Alright, just Jim. All joking aside though, I hear you loud and clear. My aunt calls me "Davey" and it drives me crazy. Mom tried to call me "Dave" once, but we couldn't stop laughing and just couldn't take the name seriously. I've got an uncle Dave, and he's such a ridiculously different man that I couldn't take the name for myself." He watched as Jim shoved his duffle under his bed and started placing all his clothes into his respective drawers.

Before David could continue talking, a young man in a uniform came in, holding a phone. "David- it's for you." He held the phone out. "It's your _dad_." He whispered. All the color drained from David's face as he shakily took the phone. He swallowed before putting it to his ear. Jim watched intensely as David's entire demeanor changed.

"Hello, Sir." He greeted his father confidently. His eyes were downcast, shuffling from side to side. His body language changed again when his head shot strait up and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry Sir? Could you repeat that, Sir?" Panic spread through David's body like a disease, and he was visibly shaken. "Sir, this isn't-" his father cut him off with shouts from the other side. After a minute of harsh scolding David took a deep breath and swallowed back tears. "Yes, Sir. I am." His eyes screwed shut when more shouting could be heard through the receiver. Then there was nothing but dial tone, and the phone went dead. David's arm fell to his side as he handed the phone back to the officer. "Thanks Freddy."

Freddy made his way out of the room and gently pulled the door closed behind him. David moved to his bunk and climbed up to lay down. Jim waited for a moment, before standing and peering over the side of David's bunk.

"You okay?"

David sighed and rubbed his face. Looking up to make sure the door was completely shut, he leaned on his elbow to get closer to Jim. "Can I tell you the truth?" Jim's eyes shifted to the side before making eye contact with the strange man. He shrugged as if to say "Sure, go for it." David bit his lip before getting super close to Jim's ear. Jim backed away, causing David to give a crooked smirk. "I'm not gonna bite you." Jim paused before allowing David to pull him close by the collar and whisper in his ear. All the hairs on Jim's neck stood up; he wasn't used to being this close to anyone, and it was giving him a case of anxiety. "I'm fine." he pulled away and smirked. "What's the worst that could happen?" David folded his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

The two of them grew closer as time went on, discovering they shared a few extracurricular activities and more than a few classes. It wasn't long before Jim started to get comfortable with his bunk mate, and the two began spending time together outside school. It was one of these evenings, when the two were making their way home, that David seemed less cheerful than normal. Jim bumped their shoulders together, getting David's attention. "What's wrong?" he furrowed his brow and came to a halt. David looked discouraged, and downright exhausted.. Before he replied he rubbed the back of his neck and walked to a nearby bench to sit. Jim joined him, and they both watched the stars pop up into the twilight sky.

"Jim, I have to get this off my chest." David sat with his elbows on his knees, staring down at the ground. His shoulders slumped forward and his hair fell over his face; hiding his eyes. "I can trust you, right?" he suddenly tensed up, and gave Jim a wary, sideways glance. Jim nodded solemnly, and moved to sit closer to his troubled friend.

"What's up?" Jim half whispered and leaned his elbows on his knees to mirror David's posture. He put one hand on David's shoulder for good measure, trying to comfort him. He felt David take a shuddered breath, and exhale slowly.

"Jim?" David rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Jim, I'm gay."

Jim raised two fingers in the air, summoning the bar tender to fill his cup. He watched the light brown liquid cascade down into the glass, crashing like waves over the ice cubes that began rising like a sail over the foam.

He curled his hand around the glass and supped on the cool, thick drink. He could discern tastes of rum and thick ale, damning his anxiety to the bottom of his stomach. Leaning on his right elbow, he didn't want to leave the undisturbed, almost serenely quiet bar.

He was due at the Rowlow port in 25 minutes; hadn't it just been an hour? For his new assignment. He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to get up and stretch, when a tall, sharply dressed figure took a seat in the stool beside him.

"You know you're just going to feel ill after this, right?" A deep and soft voice asked as a large and rough hand reached across the bar and took the half-drunk cup.

Jim glanced sideways at the man, taking in the sharp cut of his uniform and new line of his freshly trimmed beard. The man's dark brown hair was slicked back over his head with no stray hairs to be seen. Jim watched as the man smelled the contents of the glass and scrunched his nose in disgust. Jim stretched his arms, preparing to pick up his duffle bag. "Can't blame the sailor for the drink when the sailing is just as gruesome."

The man turned with raised eyebrows, feigning surprise. "I thought you loved to sail."

"I enjoy the adventurous opportunities it supplies." Jim composed himself and both men stood from their stools. "This crew we have with us, however, was not the selected I had in mind." Jim bent down to pick up his duffle and swung it over his shoulder. After paying for the half-finished glug he had ordered, the two men walked out into the morning sun.

"Jim, you knew when we were assigned to this crew that there would be plenty of scallywags with us." Walking down the cobblestone street of the spaceport, the two of them walked side by side toward their newly assigned ship's berth. Two ladies standing at a nearby trader's stall giggled behind their gloves at the two handsome men passing. The taller man nodded his head in recognition. "There is nothing to be done about it now, and you know it. If you had your suspicions before, then you should have requested reassignment. And even then, with such short notice, there would have been no guarantee they would have accepted your appeal." Jim sighed and blew a piece of his bangs away from his eyes.

"I know David, but I wasn't aware we would be around such unsavory characters until late last night, when Vice Admiral Seneux informed me." Jim moved his duffle bag from one shoulder to the other, shifting the weight rather suddenly. Something bumped against the bag, making Jim turn his head. "Oh, I apologize-" he started, but was stopped by thin, boney fingers grabbing the earring that hung from his lobe and pulling it roughly.

"Well Hawkins," a gravelly voice greeted him with a snarl full of dirty teeth. "I knew you were clumsy, but I didn't know you were still adorning such a pathetic trinket." Two large lime green eyes squinted in amusement from a taunt, grey face. "Fits in with your nature though, doesn't it?" He tugged at Jim's ear once more before releasing the little gold hoop. Jim stepped back and glared at the creature before him. One of their more unpleasant crew mates, the alien before them stood at 5'10, with large, muscled arms covered in scars and tattoos, while his four legs stood slightly bent like those of a crab, with three talons scratching the cobblestones on the bottom of his reptilian feet. His uniform ranked that of a Chief Warrant Officer, a title he bullied his way into. He looked up from Jim to see an equally stern face looking at him with disapproval. He cleared his throat and saluted. "Lieutenant Commander Mogtrevo," David saluted back in acknowledgement. "It will be an honor to serve you, sir."

"Warrant Officer Uriratha," David respectfully nodded at the compliment. His voice was all seriousness and scolding. "I trust we will not have this disrespectful chatter on board. You may recall that both Lieutenant Hawkins and I are both your officer's senior. With that being said, you can imagine the punishment you will receive due to this insubordination and brawl like behavior should it happen again." David raised his eyebrows when the officer didn't respond with more than downcast eyes and a tightly closed mouth. "Officer?" David stepped toward the alien, just two inches shorter than he. The creature in question looked up and saluted again.

"Yes, sir." He replied, and reluctantly passed Jim without even a shove. Jim turned to watch him go, before he and David followed farther behind.

"What a creep." David shuddered and put an arm around Jim's shoulders, squeezing one in comfort. "Don't worry about him, Jim. He's just jealous that you've worked harder than him to get where you are." Jim tilted his head to look up at his friend who had not removed his arm from around Jim's now tense shoulders. Jim found himself staring at David's face, tan and soft with dark green eyes and smile lines that refused to leave even when the man was glaring at someone. The two made it halfway to the dock before running into a much friendlier comrade.

"Upon my word, Jim Hawkins!" A cheery voice came from a man coming out of a trader's stall with four children roughhousing beside him. extending his arms toward the pair. The young man in question greeted the man with a bright smile and tight hug. "Jim, look at you! Your mother must be the picture of pride!" He pulled back from the hug and examined Jim from head to toe.

"Doc, what're you doing here?" Jim smiled a crooked smile and warmly shook the hand of one of his oldest friends.

Dr. Delbert Doppler adjusted his glasses, which had gotten thicker since Jim had last seen him, and beamed at the boy. "Well, as you know, Amelia is busy searching for plutonium mines in the Coral Galaxy. She has recruited a replacement second in command to assist her on the Legacy; a bright young thing named Freidrich Leanschen. As for me, I am here searching for solar system miniatures for the children to take to camp." He turned to find only one of his children present. "Miles! Where are your sisters?!" Dr. Doppler scanned the area frantically for his three rambunctious girls. He found them a moment later, standing on each other's shoulders, trying to reach a toy butterfly hanging from a trader's tent. "Oh, girls! Get back here at once!" He moved to go after them, but not before taking Jim by the hand once more. "A pleasure to have seen you Jim. I'll visit your mother as soon as the children are in camp- Lilith get your hands off that! I'm sorry, I must go." Dr. Doppler ran in a comical fashion to his girls, awkwardly trying to avoid the crowd of people moving along the dock.

Jim shook his head with an amused smile as he and David finally made their way onto the berth where their next assignment was waiting. A great naval vessel towered over them. Three masts full of large solar sails reached high into the air, making one feel dizzy if they stared for too long. The ship itself was a brilliant white, outlined and trimmed in gold with a great archboard accenting the port bow. Reading in great black letters, as to be seen from a great distance it read, _The Remnant._

As they ascended onto the deck, they found the crew bustling about, prepared to cast off into the bright blue sky. The crew selected for this mission, seemed to be quite mismatched indeed. While many naval officers had a tattoo here or a missing limb there, it seemed that each member of the crew shared some sort of incomparable feature to his mates. And though a mix of races from all planets and galaxies, Jim and David were surprised to find only one other human crewmember; a man Jim faintly remembered as one of the older petty officers of the third class. A man of 57, and from a military family, Jim couldn't recall just what had possessed this man to join. Perhaps it was simple a call of duty, or an act of defiance. Whatever the case, he found Officer Gourrows to be an outstanding soldier in the line of duty.

"Lieutenant Commander Mogtrevo! Lieutenant Hawkins!" A strong voice called from the Captain's cabins. A tall, rather thin womanesque figure emerged and saluted the two officers. She stood before them in a Captain's uniform, with glittering medals covering her chest. She had the flat head shape of a praying mantis, but where hair and antennae should be were long grey-green tentacles running down her back like dreadlocks. Her eyes were that of a cat, slender and drawn out under a rather large forehead. Her nose were like two slits of a snake's nostril but her mouth was a pair of full lips that resembled a human woman's. "Glad to see you've made it aboard. These other rapscallions I am not as pleased to see." Captain Vlow scanned her eyes over the crew and sighed. "RESHKEN!" The Captain hollered. "Reshken if I have to tear the two of you apart again, you will be spending tonight in place of our cabin boy! Do I make myself clear?!" A gorilla officer slunk back from where he was standing and waited quietly while his friends snickered. "That goes for any of you." The Captain remarked and moved to stand in front of her crew. "I won't tolerate any shenanigans on my ship." She slowly marched down the line of officers with her hands clasped behind her back and stopped to stand in front of the fore mast. She scanned her crew once more before suddenly barking orders. "What're you all looking at, a date for a ball? All hands to stations!" The crew rushed to their posts. "I want to cast off before we lose the wind."

Jim turned and began cranking the wheel to pull up the anchor, while David ran to the nearest shroud and climbed up to loosen the nearest sail. With the vessel ready to depart, everyone braced themselves for the lurch of the ship's take off. With a great rush, the thrusters sent the ship off into the blue sky.

"I wonder if we'll be delayed at all." Jim stopped to see a young sailor leaning over the deck. His back was turned, looking back at the port which was growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Jim walked over to watch the port fade into the distance.

"If we are, it shouldn't be too long." The two smiled warmly at each other before Jim turned and headed down to the galley. The galley aboard _The Remnant_ was a bit larger than that aboard _The Legacy._ Walking around the benches, he found himself running his hands over the tables and large barrels of fresh fruit. In his mind, he was back on _The Legacy,_ confronting Silver about his connections to purps. Smiling to himself, he couldn't hear the person walking up behind him. Approaching quietly was a soldier in black boots and a white uniform. As Jim was reminiscing about his youth, two arms wrapped themselves around Jim's waist and pulled him into a backwards hug.

"Evoking some memories?" A soft voice inquired. Jim smiled again and felt the man's beard scratch against his cheek. He turned his head slightly, and David did the same, planting a small kiss on the younger man's forehead.

"Just one or two." He sighed and leaned into the embrace. David rested his chin on top of Jim's head and sighed. They could hear their crew mates mucking about above them, knowing that any of them could slink down into the galley for a late breakfast. Hesitating for just a moment longer, David loosened his arms and turned to go. Jim curved his head to watch.

"Well, I won't keep you long." David walked along the galley's hall and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Jim was behind him in a moment, and the two of them looked up the stairs. No one was in sight but the voices of the crew were scattered along the deck like beads of a broken necklace. In a flash, David turned back around to face Jim and pulled the younger man toward his chest, out of view of any onlookers near the stairs. Biting his lip, he bent down close to Jim's face, now seeing the light blush across his cheeks. With a smile, he brushed his thumb along Jim's bottom lip and gently kissed him.

Jim grabbed his superior officer by his jacket sleeves, trying to raise himself up. Attempting to crash their lips closer together, he could feel David smile. David moved his arms from Jim's shoulders to his hips, desperately trying to resist picking him up. After just a moment, they broke apart gradually, taking a moment to slow their heartbeats. David brushed his thumb over Jim's lip once more before making his way up the stairs.

Jim smiled and after scanning the galley once more, followed his superior officer onto the deck of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2 - Miserable Memories

Chapter 2

That evening, down in the galley, the atmosphere was loud and friendly. All the officers were sitting in groups with their friends, drinking rum and sharing stories of past adventures. Jim and David sat at one of the tables with other officers of their rank, discussing what they could over the noise. A long snouted, plump, dim yellow colored officer was sharing one of his more gruesome stories. "Now, what they did wasn't strictly mutinous, ye see," he took another swig of rum to quench his thirst. "but ye know their capt'n wasn't entirely keen on practical jokes of any kind."

"I can't imagine any captain being able to keep composure after that." A lumpy grey mass of a man ventured. "Salting all the food on board affected everyone. And with no fresh water at the time, it could have come across as murderous."

"Well, in th' end, he suffered quiet the painful death." The yellow alien pulled the edge of his bowl to his lips and slurped down the warm soup. "The fool had salt shoved down his throat, was gagged and bound, then thrown to the mercy of the nearest ocean."

"Great Cthulhu, what a way to go!" An octopus lieutenant sitting in a barrel of water dragged his face down in horror with two tentacles.

"Indeed. That is quite the story, Honrous." David got up from his seat and took his bowl to the cook. Jim watched him leave before turning back to hear the next story. The octopus officer pointed a tentacle to the far wall and began to tell his tale.

"I was just coming out of training," The octopus began, but Jim wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Almrez Uriratha glaring at him. The alien was clenching his spoon so tight in his fist that it had bent out of shape. His mouth was curled down in a snarl and his friends were also glaring directly at Jim. The alien had barely said 100 words to him since they'd graduated, but Almrez's blood was always boiling like he was ready for a fight. Jim turned back to his comrades, but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. He could hear some of the noise in the room quiet down and glanced over his shoulder again. David was making conversation with some officers at the back of the galley, and Almrez's friends were now whispering to one another. The more Jim tried to ignore them, the more nervous he became. It wasn't until people started leaving that Jim decided to turn in for the night.

"See you in the morning, guys." Jim patted the shoulder of one of the lieutenants and made his way up the stairs behind a group of sailors headed off to the sleeping quarters. When above deck, he took a deep breath of fresh air and gazed at the sky above them.

A shooting star flew overhead, and just beyond a thin veil of mist you could see a dwarf planet hovering in its asteroid belt. He could hear others climbing the stairs and giving their goodnights before retiring.

"Hawkins!" He heard a familiar voice bellow. Jim turned to see Almrez pointing a meaty finger in his direction. "Don' think that David will be here to protect you forever." He leaned on a friend for balance, obviously drunk. "There'll be a day he's gone, and you'll have forgot me, but I won't ferget you!" He's stumbled forward and thrust his fist at Jim. Before he could do anything, his friends dragged him off to bed.

David soon appeared from the galley, watching as Almrez stumbled down the steps to the crew's quarters. "What was that racket?" David turned to Jim for an explanation, but all the brunette could do was shrug and shake his head. The two of them waited for a moment, assuring that their crew mates were asleep before heading to bed. The sleeping quarters resembled those of a submarine, rows of bunk beds lined up throughout the room with narrow openings to walk down. Jim and David's bunks were near one another's, only three away. Unlike on the Legacy, Jim had a pleasant bunk mate, a rabbit-like alien that slept quietly on the top bunk. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling between every fourth and fifth bunk, with one row consisting of 8 bunks.

Jim made his way to his bed and pulled his duffle out from underneath. Selecting a pair of long sweatpants, he stripped down to his undergarments and put on the pants before climbing under the blanket and folding his hands behind his head. Glancing in David's direction, he caught him with his back turned. Jim could feel heat rising in his cheeks as he watched David. His bare back was tan and muscular from a life of physical labor. Jim knew that David had come from a farming planet, but he was unaware as to what David's involvement had been there. As he watched David organizing his things and hanging up his uniform, he could see scar tissue rolling along with the movement of his shoulders; an old battle wound he wouldn't talk about. For a twenty-nine-year-old man, David had seen his share of war time. Jim had tried to pry more out of him but the officer was tight as a clam, unwilling to reveal any darker parts of his past.

David moved to shove his duffle under his bunk, and caught Jim eyeing him. Blushing, the younger officer looked away, but not for long. When he peeked again, David was smiling that crooked smile of his and was climbing up to the top bunk. He looked at Jim once more and mouthed the words "good night." Jim mouthed them back as one of the crewmates in their row started turning down the oil lamps.

Though the night was undisturbed, and the vessel sailed quietly through the Alligro galaxy, Jim was restless. Amid the snores and mumbling dreamers, he alone sat staring at the ceiling, unable to quiet his thoughts. What was so important that a navy fleet had to guard it through such treacherous territory? No one besides the Captain knew what they had in tow, but the aura of the crew felt guarded and secretive. As for the crew itself, Jim was aware that the captain knew of the records a lot of these men had. Surely, she would have known about any histories of rebellion and offenses. So, despite this, why had she let soldiers like Almrez on board? On second thought, however, Jim had to admit the alien was rather intimidating, Almrez was quite skilled in battle, and could be useful if his loyalties were to the crown. But his arrogance, his act first think later ways, and his brash demeanor toward his crewmates made him a potentially traitorous mate.

Jim turned to look at the mentioned offender. Almrez was sleeping quietly in his bunk, unaware of the two human eyes examining his every move. All the alien did was snore here and there, but Jim couldn't help but be wary of him. After what felt like hours of watching, Jim's eyes had drooped down to a close, finally letting sleep take control. The soft creaking of the ship lulled Jim into a deep sleep, allowing him to relax into the soft bedding beneath him.

One lime green eye opened just a sliver, and peered from the dark. After confirming that Jim had rolled over in his sleep, he smiled. Almrez's eyes shot open, and he slowly sat up in his bunk. Resting one hand under his cheek to support himself, the watched became the watch dog. The small smile stretched out into a delirious grin of sharp, dirty teeth. Soon, the sun of Helmren would pass, and the day would begin. Jim had only ever stood up against Almrez once, but oh how he remembered it. He'd been humiliated, embarrassed beyond belief at the hands of this young, human, Lieutenant. He'd been playing pranks in the private's quarters after basic training, and had been caught red handed in the gymnasium.

"Officer Uriratha, what is this?" Jim stood with his hands behind his back, examining the gruesome display. Two of the newest naval officers had been tied back to back and were currently experiencing a modern form of tarring and feathering. Except, instead of tar, the boys were covered in hot maple syrup and honey, with feathers clinging to their sticky skin. Their faces were red from being slapped around, and it appeared that one of the lads was suffering the beginnings of an allergic reaction. Jim turned to face Almrez with a stern look of disapproval.

"Hazing of new recruits, sir." Officer Almrez Uriratha replied with a smirk on his face. He took a glance down at his superior, only to find the younger man staring with a disappointed frown.

"Who said we allowed hazing at this academy?" Jim inquired quietly.

"No one sir, but-"

"But nothing." Jim snapped. "I'm not sure you're aware that officer Greng has an allergy to pollen but after examining his face, even from this distance, you can come to that conclusion. You will take him and officer Lasser to the infirmary, and return to your quarters. There, you will write a 500 word letter to both of your fellow officers, apologizing for endangering their lives in such a foolish manner." Jim signaled for two officers to untie the unfortunate recruits.

Officer Almrez bit back his tongue as he heard his friends snicker behind him. A blush crept across his face and he tried to control his heartbeat from embarrassment. Jim moved to stand in front of him and cleared his throat. When this did nothing, he changed tactics.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked. Almrez nodded gently, which was not the answer Jim was looking for. "Officer! I said, 'do I make myself clear?'" Almrez jumped and saluted his superior.

"Sir, yes sir!" He shakily held his stance, trying not to be angry at his friends behind him, who were stifling giggles. His blush grew hotter by the second, and he could feel angry tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He was hazed when he had first been introduced to the academy, and was told it was a normal ritual amongst most military branches. Petty Officer Hawkins was being unjust, not giving Almrez a chance to explain himself. A great anger began to burn in his chest.

"You and your giggling hyenas," Jim glanced at the officers laughing in the corner, "will be on mess hall cleaning for three months." The boys in the back stopped their chortling. "That should assure that none of this behavior repeats itself." Jim turned his back on the officers and raised one hand in dismissal. "You're free to go."

The next three months, officer Almrez fed a great fire in his belly. It raged inside like a virus, consuming his thoughts and making him bitter toward all authority. When he graduated to Petty officer, he used his fury to his advantage, crushing any opposition to make it to the top. But no matter what he did Jim was ten steps ahead. With better grades and better references, Jim acquired the rank of Lieutenant; while Almrez was stuck in place. He had acquired Petty Officer second class- but could not advance. When he discovered that both he and Jim were assigned to _The Remnant,_ his plans for revenge reached fruition. They were so ripe with opportunity, that they were almost ready to pick.

Almrez watched Jim's chest rise and fall from across the small space between their bunks. There was plenty of time to enact his plan, but the wanted to wait for the right time. He knew that David would be near Jim at every available moment, but even they would be separated soon enough. Now that he had kindled his anger, he was ready to sleep. Resting his head back against his pillow, he caught the last minutes of precious sleep before the day began.

A whistle sounded off the morning wake up call. The first mate, a reptilian man in full naval dress, was standing at the bottom of the stairs blowing a shrill tune. The men rolled out of their bunks, pulling on pants and jackets. "Breakfast ends in 10, boys. Let's not dally." He turned and retreated up the stairs, with a few officers following close behind.

Jim ran a hand through his hair before sitting up in his bunk. His bunny bunk mate scrambled above him to get dressed, before leaping to the ground in full uniform. Jim stood and threw his jacket over his shoulders, careful to button his sleeves tight around his wrists before pulling on his pants and slipping his feet into his boots. As his fellow officers cleared out of the quarters, it was soon just he and one other sailor standing near the bunks.

When he'd completed lacing up his boots, Jim got to his feet and rushed to the stairs. A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and turned him around. David stood before him, smiling that crooked smile.

"Lord, Day." Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "You gave me a heart attack!" He moved in close to his companion and straitened the man's collar. "You can't just grab someone without announcing yourself, ya know." Jim looked up at David, who just stood there with a soft smile on his face. Leaning down, the bearded man began kissing the jaw line of his much shorter crewmate. "We're gonna miss breakfast..." Jim tried to reason, but David just pulled him close so the two were pressed against each other. He moved his kisses back up Jim's jaw and began nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

"Maybe I'm not hungry for that gruel." David growled softly and rested his chin on the crook of Jim's neck. He breathed in the light scent of honeysuckle and sage. He couldn't recall where he'd last seen any honeysuckle; but the sweet aroma reminded him of summers from his youth.

"Well I'm not either," Jim admitted. "But we need to go before they begin roll call and find us miss-missing!" Jim tried to whisper, but found himself distracted by a pair of hands moving down from his hips. "David," Jim protested in a quiet voice, catching the attention of the older man and ceasing his actions. "I promise I'll make it up to you, but morning roll call is not the time." David kissed Jim's neck once more before letting him go.

"You're right," he smiled. "Let's get something to eat." The pair made their way up the stairs one after the other. "Besides," David remarked. "The mess hall is the best place to make a mess, right?"

"That's an unpleasant thought." Jim's nose twitched in disgust. "Who'd want to do anything sex related in a place where men put their dirty boots on the table?"

"The same people who eat near the people who have their dirty boots on the table?" David suggested. Jim shrugged in defeat.

The two men sat at their normal place in the galley, surrounded by less than chatty shipmates. Everyone was groggy the first day on a new mission, but there were a handful of anxious newbies that couldn't touch their food because of their excitement. It was a foolish thing to do, considering the work load they would all have before getting to eat again. But nothing could stop a foolhardy rookie from trying what he'd set his mind to.

Back near a great bucket of purps, Almrez eyed David with suspicion as he handed his bowl to the cook for seconds. There had to be some jobs that he could suggest the Commanding Lieutenant for, jobs that would keep him from checking up on his little partner. A smile spread across his face- he knew what to do to assure that the two would be apart at just the right time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Apologies and Affections

Chapter 3.

NOTE: If you don't like swearing...this is a story with sailors in it so... you kinda asked for it

Almrez closed the Captain's door behind him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked up to see Jim climbing up the front mast to check the rigging and forestays. Rushing over to the back mast, Almrez began climbing up to the crow's nest, anxious to make it to the top before Jim. The climbing was simple, and with four legs, he easily passed Jim's progress and thrust himself into the crow's nest. Standing there was another shipmate, who took Almrez's presence as a sign that his shift was over, and began climbing down the mast.

Leaning over the side, Almrez could see David pacing the deck of the ship talking with one of the younger officers. He shifted his gaze to the Captain's quarters, just in time to see the first mate exit the office and approach the Commanding Lieutenant. He watched as the two saluted each other before the first mate escorted David to the Captain's quarters. He heard ropes being slacked behind him and turned. Jim was on the next mast, pulling the forestays taunt. Almrez moved toward him, and rested his elbows on the ledge of the crow's nest.

"Quite the day we have for sailing, isn't it?" he called in a friendly voice. Jim looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "The winds are just about right to get us to Felwen, I'd think." Almrez looked up into the bright, colorless void above. "Wouldn't you say we might pass the ports of Felwen today," he paused and smiled a big, friendly smile. "Lieutenant?"

Jim nodded silently, and returned to his work. Tying off the stays, he examined the rest of the sails for any loose rigging. Before he could climb another step, Almrez spoke again.

"I hope you don't think me rude, Lieutenant." He called. "For last night. It was the rum yelling at you, not me." Jim didn't look at the officer, but instead continued to climb the mast to finish his work. "A man of your rank and background," Almrez called down to him. He could see Jim furrow his brows when he said something that tugged at his pride. "would certainly forgive a fellow officer for such a crude offense…"

Jim sighed and looked up at the long-time troublemaker. These words were obviously bile that he was spewing to prevent Jim from suspecting any mischief. He thought for just a moment, before giving the best response he could think of. "I'm not angry with you, officer. But I'd rather we not discuss it further; we both have work to do." Pleased with his response, Jim moved up the mast to finish securing the rigging. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could see Almrez smiling at him.

"Oh, _thank you_ Lieutenant. I'm so pleased you've said that. I'll leave you to it now." He turned and searched the vast horizon for any unusual activity. As Jim tied off the last of the rigs, and searched the sails for rips, he stared at Almrez. He was behaving strangely, which was sending off warning signals to Jim. Usually, the officer was brash and cocky; never one to apologize, especially not to authority! There was something up, and Jim needed to be on the lookout. He cautiously descended the mast, scanning the deck in search of David. He was nowhere to be found, possibly peeling fruit in the galley with the cook. He thought nothing of it as he made his way to the supply room below deck.

"It was brought to my attention," The Captain straitened a paper weight on her desk. "that you would be quite useful taking charge of the Boatswain's Mates in the crew. One of your fellow officers mentioned your attention to detail, excellence in organizational and leadership skills." She looked up at David with a friendly smile. "When I reviewed your file, I found all of these to be quite true, as reported by your superiors multiple times. I'd appreciate if you could take on this job as part of your duties on this expedition, seeing as we are lacking efficient trainers for these privates." The Captain stood and David straitened his back. "Can I count on you to take this under your belt?"

David nodded. "Yes, Captain. You can be sure that I won't let you down." Captain Vlow saluted David, and he responded in kind.

"Excellent." She moved to the front of her desk and turned to her first mate. "Now, a cup of English Breakfast sounds divine." He nodded and the captain turned to David. "Would you join us, so we can introduce you to the Boatswains?" David nodded and the three of them made their way down to the galley.

Jim heaved with all his might, throwing the sack of rice over his shoulder. On its own, the sack sat at a height of two and a half feet and was just about as much as he could carry. Jim wasn't the weakest of sailors, but he was no muscle head. He didn't struggle when he carried the rice to the bottom of the stairwell, but knew that the trip up the stairs would be harder. Sliding the bag off his shoulder, he turned to get the third bag from the back. Sitting beside the bags of rice and beans were barrels of hardtacks, thick salted crackers, covered by cheesecloths to keep the damp at bay. Jim felt the hairs on his neck stand up, suddenly anxious. He turned to see if anyone was behind him, but he was alone in the belly of the ship. He tried to stand perfectly still as he scanned the room but his heart was beating wildly, making his chest pulse. The room was dimly lit, with dust flecks falling like snow in the light from the stairs. Jim finally allowed himself to breathe; sure that there was no one there with him.

The rice bags fell with a loud thump in the galley. None of the crew were disturbed as Jim leaned against a wall and snagged a fresh purp from a nearby barrel. The Captain was finishing giving the boatswain mates a speech. When she indicated she was finished, David stood beside her and addressed the group.

"Please feel free to ask for any assistance. We have a long trip ahead, and we can't afford having people not knowing what they're doing." David took a step back and noticed Jim in the corner of his eye. Smiling sheepishly, he stared for a moment before turning his attention back to the crew.

"That will be all. You're dismissed." Captain Vlow moved to leave the galley, greeted with salutes from her crew as she departed. The cook was the next one to speak.

"Hawkins, are you bringing me rice or lounging?" The stocky man waved a ladle in Jim's direction. "How am I to make something I don't have in my kitchen?" He began to stir the pot of boiling water before him. "Wilkins!" He bellowed over his shoulder. "Where are you, boy?"

A skinny, fox bodied alien cabin boy rushed from out behind the pantry door. "Right here, sir." He had to be sixteen, or thereabouts, with a mop in one hand and a cloth in the other. The cook grumbled to himself, but Jim could see the small smile on his face.

"Get to cleanin' this sty, will you? The men need to eat here." The boy nodded and quickly rushed to clean the tables with his washcloth. Jim smiled as he watched the boy, remembering his time on _The Legacy_ with John Silver. His smile faded, wondering where the old dog was now. He'd received a letter or two in years prior, but it had been ages since he'd heard from the cyborg. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and went to retrieve the rest of the rice bags.

"Daydreaming again?" David asked as he followed Jim to the storage area.

"Thinking about where Silver might be, is all." Jim crouched down to pick up the next bag of rice, when a foot pushed lightly against his back. Wobbling for just a moment, Jim fell flat on his face into the rice bag. He turned his head and pouted.

"Don't crouch on your toes." David smiled from above. "You'll hurt your ankles doing that." Jim flipped over onto his back and leaned on his elbows. He squinted his eyes and scrutinized the smirking man.

"Well, how would you go about picking up heavy things from the ground, old man?" Jim smiled playfully. David's eyes widened. He quickly removed his jacket and he began rolling up his sleeves.

"Old man? I'll show you old man!" David swooped down and grabbed Jim by his undershirt. Jim's smiled disappeared as he was pulled forward. With an effortless heave, David threw Jim over his shoulder and began to laugh heartily. "And my heels didn't even leave the ground." He smirked.

Jim let out a laugh as slapped David's back. "Put me down, you idiot!" He tried to kick David but the taller man was prepared and started pushing the rest of Jim's body over his shoulder. Jim grabbed David's shirt and stared at the floor in terror. "Not like that!" he gasped. David chuckled and lowered Jim to his feet. The younger brunette pouted and slapped David's shoulder. "That's it," he laughed. "You're such a-" David put his hands on Jim's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Jim pulled away and looked up the stairs with panicked eyes. "Are you _crazy_?" he whispered. "Anyone could come walking down here and-" David pulled Jim by the hand into one of the corners of the room.

"And we will tell them that the two of us were roughhousing," David whispered back. "like many friends do." David grabbed Jim by the belt to pull him closer. "And that's all we're doing," he gazed into the icy blue eyes of the young man beside him. "isn't it?" The two stood chest to chest, almost nose to nose in the dark. David leaned in again, but hesitated. He could see the anxiety in Jim's eyes, as they shifted from side to side. He moved a half-step back. "Are you alright?" he took Jim by the hand. "We don't have to be here now." He whispered.

"No I just- thought I heard something." Jim smiled a crooked smile and moved a piece of his bangs away from his eyes. The two closed the distance between them with a kiss, soft and gentle. The air between them began to heat up, turning their calm breathing into frenzied gasps. Jim pulled David's face closer and stifled a small moan into his partner's mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and cloves. Jim felt his arms shiver as he moved his hands to pull on David's shirt collar. In return, David's hands searched for something to grab. He opened his eyes briefly and saw a bare spot of open wall. With a quick turn, David pushed Jim's back against the wall, earning a small grunt from him. David's hands flew up to the wall by Jim's shoulders and broke away from the kiss. He took a moment to breathe before resting his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim could feel his heart pounding against his chest; begging to be calmed. Taking generous gulps of air, he began to breathe normally.

"Fuck it all…" David whispered in a frustrated grunt. He balled his hands into fists and pushed away from the wall. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he cleared his throat. "You're right. If you heard something," he glanced up at the stairwell. "then we should leave."

Jim swallowed his heart back into his chest and took a moment to breathe. "Yeah." He pushed himself off the wall and caught his balance before falling. His legs wobbled like a newborn's as he grabbed onto a barrel of purps for balance.

David grabbed Jim by the hand and pulled him out of the dark corner. When he could feel his legs again, he looked up at David and smiled. But it evaporated faster than it appeared. Jim's heart stopped for a beat. Then two. For standing behind them was the cabin boy Jesse Wilkins, carrying an empty basket down the last part of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble Brewing

Chapter 4.

Jim's heart had come to a complete stop. He could feel time itself pause. Thinking on his feet, he slapped David's shoulder. "Thanks for your help, mate." He moved to grab a purp from the barrel behind him. Taking a rather obnoxiously large bite, he leaned against the barrel and placed a free hand on his forehead. "If you hadn't found me I would have been sick for hours." He nodded his head casually toward the cabin boy. "Hey Jesse."

David's look of puzzlement switched to its normal demeanor. "Of course. I couldn't leave one of my crew lying weak with hunger, now could I?" He turned to Jesse with a tight smile. "Anything we can help you find, Wilkins?" The boy's gaze moved from one man to the other. His lips were closed tight, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if trying to solve a problem.

"No, I think I know where everything is." Jesse walked down to the floor and slithered over to the barrels of beans. He looked over his shoulder at the men once before setting the basket on top of a second barrel and began filling it. "Are you sure you're alright, Lieutenant Hawkins?" Jesse paused.

Jim nodded and picked up another purp. "This should hold me until lunch." He smiled at the boy. "Thank you." Jesse smiled back and began shoveling beans into the barrel again.

David and Jim shared relieved looks before heading up the stairs to the deck. When they entered the light, they squinted in the face of one of the bright suns of Caria. The sky was filled with a great purple light that casted the ship in a lavender hue. The ship was moving faster than usual, in a rush to escape the harsh rays of the sun.

"I'd best get to the 'swains." David murmured before heading to a group of men polishing the cannons on the side of the ship. One of them had loosened a pedal on the side of the seat, desperately trying to wiggle it back into place. Another sailor was polishing the sight with the wrong product, making the glass streaky and white.

Jim shook his head and smiled. He was interested in whether they were going to make an official stop in Felwen, so he made his way to the Captain's quarters. As he approached the door, he saw three of Almrez's friends standing near the door, staring at him. It didn't sway him in the slightest, and he approached the door with his chest puffed out. As his hand reached to knock on the door, a clawed hand grabbed Jim's wrist.

"Keeping yourself busy, Hawkins?" The alien glared at him.

"Busier than you, it looks like." Jim sized up the wolf-like alien and glared right back at him. After a moment of silence, the officer released Jim's wrist. Before he could knock on the door, Jim was met with the Captain pulling it open.

"Hawkins?" She examined him head to toe. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was wondering if you had any jobs for me before we port in Felwen for supplies. I recall that there is an ambassador there we have been exchanging intelligence with and I was unsure as to whether you were sending a team of officers to escort you to shore, ma'am." He shifted his eyes to the right only once, wondering why officers were just standing there dallying. The Captain thought for a moment before responding.

"No, Lieutenant." The Captain countered. "We will be porting in Felwen for supplies only, and be on our way. There will be no exchanging of correspondence. However, I will need you to complete some paperwork that needs to be sent back to the Admiral. I trust that you can get this done in a timely manner?" Jim nodded. "Excellent. I will need you to take charge of some of the petty officers today, some of my first-class officers have been slacking in their training duties." Her face was as rigid as stone. "Is there anything else, Hawkins?" Jim shook his head and moved out of her way. "Very well." She pulled a watch out of her chest pocket and glanced at it briefly. "Cook should be serving lunch soon, so I suggest you all make yourselves useful before then." The men saluted their Captain before she made her way up to the quarterdeck. After her back had disappeared, the three petty officers made their way to their separate positions on deck. Jim was left standing near the hatch of the ship, watching a hoard of stingrays gracefully fly by.

"I've never seen them so close to a ship before." Jesse mopped around where Jim was standing, eyeing the rays. The creatures flew soundlessly, letting the winds turn them about like kites.

"Yeah," Jim remarked. "They usually keep their distance." He watched a small group go by before turning back to the Captain's quarters to retrieve his paperwork.

"Uh, Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" Jim stopped in his tracks. He could feel his heart start to race. There was a long silence before he heard Jesse inhale.

"Are you and Lieutenant Commander Mogtrevo-" a loud whistle rang, cutting off his words. It was time for the senior officers to report for lunch. Jim took a deep breath and turned around.

"I'm sorry Jesse." His heart was racing. "What did you say?"

Jesse switched the mop from one hand to the other and looked around for eavesdroppers. Then he began to look for imaginary dirt on the deck before taking a step closer to Jim. "Well," he started. Jim held his breath; unprepared for what he should do if Jesse had heard Jim and David in the storage room. He would have to deny it and use the backup story from before. It wasn't that far-fetched, and Jesse was naïve enough to believe there was nothing between Jim and David but friendship. "I was wondering," one of his fox ears twitched as he looked up at Jim with a nervous face. "are you and Lieutenant Commander Mogtrevo, best friends?"

Jim released a long breath. He smiled and rested a hand on his right hip. "Well, we've known each other since the academy." He explained. "We became fast friends when we were paired as roommates my first year. We had two other roommates, but we were two of the few humans in our class. When we both moved up in ranks, the friendship just stuck with us. It was nice to have someone to talk to during the training. It was brutal." He smiled, remembering all the days they'd spent together in the academy. Jesse wasn't smiling, he was still looking down at the ground, mopping over the same spot. "Why do you ask?" Jim's heart started skipping beats.

"Well, I know I'm new to this," Jesse avoided looking at Jim. "but I still don't have any friends here. The only person that talks to me is Grengo, but he's kind of just my boss." Jesse was talking about the cook, and Jim knew exactly what he meant. Though and he and Silver now had a father/son relationship, he remembered a time when Silver had seemed like nothing but a bossy bully. "I don't think he even likes me. Probably just tolerates me."

"Well, he probably just has a lot on his mind." This explanation did nothing to brighten Jesse's composure. Jim walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "When I was a cabin boy," Jesse looked up with a look of surprise. "the cook in charge of me was pretty bossy, but he meant well. So, I'm sure Grengo just wants to make sure you do a good job." His words brought a smile to Jesse's face. Jim smiled back before heading off toward the galley.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Jesse called after him. Jim waved a hand in acknowledgment. Jim watched his boots as he made his way to the galley door. He recollected the day he and David became more than friends, one boring old field day at the academy...

Jim and David ran as fast as their lungs would let them. Their legs pumped with a great amount of force as they sped for the finish line. They were neck and neck with four other officers, but there were at least three a few strides ahead. They were doing an open field race for training, and were doing the final test; speed. They had tested endurance and accuracy, and this would be the end of the day for them before their summer break. The boys sped down the track, hearts pumping and leg muscles throbbing. As they were turning the final corner and passing the finish line, Jim tripped over his own feet. To save himself from falling he started hopping on one foot and waved his arm out to catch his balance.

"Look out!" David called; but it was too late, and the two of them tumbled over each other and rolled onto the grass. David covered his head and came to a halt on his side. He looked up to see Jim had landed flat on his face. When he looked up however, he had grass stains on his cheek and nose. The two of them exchanged shocked and worried glances before Jim burst into a fit of laughter. David laughed too, and crawled over to Jim. The younger brunette rolled onto his back and held his stomach to contain his laughter. Tears started to pool from his eyes from laughing so hard, even though he hadn't the foggiest idea of what was so funny. David was hovering above him now with a big goofy grin on his face. "What the heck happened?" he laughed.

"I dunno." Jim bit his lip to stifle his giggles, but they soon subsided when David had started staring into Jim's eyes, and hadn't looked away. His green eyes were so soft and inviting, and Jim couldn't help but examine every part of them with his own. Maybe it was something in the way it had happened, or how David was looking at him. Jim felt a heat rise in his cheeks, causing him to feel incredibly vulnerable being under his friend. He felt exposed and embarrassed, and suddenly wanted to cover his face and apologize. But he couldn't move.

David's smile faltered. He moved so that he was hovering directly over Jim before gently closing the distance between them. Jim held his breath; his heart pounding a million miles a second. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever would happen next. He felt a pair of lips gently press against his, and Jim kissed back.

"Hawkins! Mogtrevo!" a voice called from nearby. Jim's eyes shot open. David was sitting beside him, smiling at their approaching comrade. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah I was just making sure Jim's ankle was okay." David lied before getting to his feet. He looked down at Jim and offered a hand, which Jim took gratefully.

As Jim descended the stairs into the galley, a crewmate with a trunk like nose stood in his path. "Hawkins!" The alien smiled and put one arm around Jim's shoulders. "Sit with us, eh?" he led Jim to a table of crew mates that Jim had known from the academy. "Can you believe our luck? The pair of us making it onto the same mission? I'd never thought I'd see the day." He slapped Jim playfully on the back with one paw.

"I've got one more year before I'm promoted to your station, Jim." One officer remarked as he scooped up a spoonful of rice. "If Julinkis hadn't held me back in the third semester, I would already be there." Jim shook his head.

"Len, he held you back because you hadn't done any work for the second semester. If he'd let you pass, all of us would be lieutenants." Jim smiled affectionately at the reptile. His crew mates laughed at their friend, nudging his shoulder and ruffling his hair. "But you made up for it with Celine, right?" He stood up to get a bowl now that the line had dwindled.

"Yeah," A mouse eared officer wiggled his eyebrows. "He made up for it all year long." The officers busted their guts laughing. "Oh, Miss Celine," the officer batted his eyelashes. "I'm so desperate for a tutor; but you're the only teacher I trust with my education." The alligator showed signs of embarrassment, though a blush was missing from his face.

A long-haired alien crew mate began twirling his hair with one finger. "Well, mister Lenisk," he mocked in an effeminate voice. "if you can come by my office tonight, I'm sure we can work something out."

The mouse eared officer stood up and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Oh Miss Ce-leene!" he purred. The long-haired man pretended to swoon. "Oh Lenisk!" The entire table had erupted into fits of hysteria, even Len had begun to laugh at the absurdness of it all.

Jim shook his head at their sill behavior and filled his bowl with rice and beans. Grengo stared at Jim as he moved to take a handful of crackers before returning to his table. As the officers began leaving, and the lower ranking officers began filing in, Grengo couldn't take his eyes off Jim. When he finally caught the boy's eye, he motioned for Jim to come talk to him.

"I heard something strange today, Jim." Grengo placed a cover over the pot of warm rice. "I heard that Davey was newly assigned to be the head of the boatswain crewmen. When did the cap'n decided on that, I wonder?"

"Well, you were there," Jim recalled them both being in the galley when the Captain had made the speech. "I'm sure the captain had a reason." Grengo shook his head.

"I dunno," he began pulling out more bowls for the next line of crewmen. "Doesn't seem like the kind of job a Commandin' Lieutenant would do. It seems, well," he scoffed. "pardon me if this sound demeaning at all." He looked directly at Jim. All seriousness. "It seems that babysittin' boatswains would be something that you'd do."

Jim thought about it for a moment, and it made sense. Lieutenants oversaw hands- on instruction for lower ranking crew. To be training a new set of boatswains was a bit elementary of a job for David to be doing. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Jim stroked his chin absentmindedly. Why wouldn't the captain have asked him to do that job instead of David? David had much more important things to do; like keeping the troublemakers in line. Jim wasn't as equipped physically to be intimidating to officers like Uriratha. David also held a certain level of respect that Jim hadn't been able to acquire with the rowdier crew.

"Just seemed very out-of-the-blue, to me." Grengo mumbled as some crew members were approaching for their dinner. "Might be something to consider." He smiled at the men who appeared in front of him. Jim nodded and thanked the cook for his opinion on the situation and left the galley.

They pulled into Felwen port just as one of the planets three moons began to rise. A select few of the crew went aboard for supplies and the rest of the crew were off to bed. Jim watched from the gangplank as David was called to go with the other high ranking officers to the docks.

When David was out of sight, Jim turned to go to bed. As he passed the hatch, he heard voices below. He paused to listen quietly, trying to make out the words being said. He could hear mumbles and whispers, but nothing more. Crouching to his knees, he tried to decipher the conversation.

"-he's getting what he deserves." A quiet voice hissed.

"So what's your plan for when his guard dog finds him? Do you plan to throw him overboard?"

"Well, we've already passed the Carian Abyss…" a thoughtful voice mused.

"You can't just drop a body, it could hit another ship." A third voice chimed in.

"Not unless there's something to catch it."

"Can't you just wait until we dock for good? Listen- it won't be long before we get to Telonious. Can't we stage an accident for him there?"

"No!" the first voice snarled. "It has to be done here. Now- if possible."

A dark shadow loomed over Jim. He could see the shapeless shadow of a large, hulking figure approach him. He turned to see a grey, rock monster by the name of Delge, glaring down at him. Before he could run, Delge had Jim by the shirt collar. With one of his other arms he lifted the hatch and dropped Jim to the floor of the storage room amidst Almrez and his friends. Jim gritted his teeth to hold back a groan and pressed his hand against his side.

"Well!" Almrez grinned. "Pinch me if this isn't timely." He looked up at Delge. "Go make sure everyone's sleeping." The rock monster closed the hatch and disappeared.

Jim stumbled to his feet and scanned the faces of the men surrounding him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see six of them glaring back at him. Clenching his fists, Jim eyed the men behind him that took a few steps closer. "What's this?" he asked casually. "Late night tea party?" The room was quiet except for one four-armed officer who was cracking his knuckles.

"It was a private meeting," Almrez squinted and took a step forward with open arms. "But you've sped up our plans with your sudden visit."

Jim angled his feet so that his right toes were facing directly ahead, and his left foot was turned at a 135-degree angle. The men were tightening the circle around him. "Well, I hate to intrude." Jim started. "Unless there is something you need to tell me, I think I'll go." But he didn't move. He just stared at Almrez, waiting for any subtle cues. To his surprise, the frightening creature shrugged and chuckled.

"Not that I'm aware of." He gestured toward the stairs. "Feel free to go." His friends turned their heads with looks of surprise on their faces. "Please, Lieutenant. We won't keep you." There was a minute's pause before Jim started to relax. He turned to go and walked over to the staircase. None of the men tried to stop him, but a voice made him pause at the first step. "Oh! Lieutenant, you know what?" Almrez banged his hand against his forehead. "There _is_ something I wanted to tell you." Jim looked over his shoulder cautiously. He could hear nothing but the chirping of insects and the pounding of his heart. All he could see of Almrez were four bright green eyes and a mouth of sharp teeth.

Time stopped dead in his tracks as Jim watched Almrez open his mouth. In an instant, his blood ran cold and his heart began to race. The words that came from the alien's throat sent a chill through Jim's body.

" _We do hazing here…"_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dazed In A Haze

Chapter 5.

WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE - IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING IT- PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Jim lunged for the stairs, frantically grasping at the railing. Four arms grabbed him by the jacket, but Jim slipped out of its arms to run. As he approached the top of the stairs, a meaty hand clamped around his ankle. He was dragged back down the stairs and fell with a thump to the floor. The soldiers surrounded him and closed him off in a circle. Jim threw his hands up in front of his face. He felt bodies press up against him from all sides, shoving him roughly. Balling his hands into fists, he thrusted one directly into Almrez's face; hitting him square on the jaw. Twisting to the right, Jim boxed the ears of a second officer, sending curses from the creature's mouth.

He was unprepared as a fist came crashing against his side. Then another, and another to his gut, causing him to wince. Someone pushed him down from behind, sending him to his knees. Before he could recover, they all began kicking him. Jim grabbed two different legs and pulled them toward him as hard as he could, sending two officers flailing onto the ground. Grabbing the boot of the man right in front of him, Jim tried to repeat the maneuver, but the foot stood firm. As the kicking subsided, a hand came down and grabbed Jim by the back of the hair. Another pair of arms held his arms back and dragged him to his feet

Almrez pulled Jim up to his face. When their eyes met, he smiled. Jim still had a fight in him, and the alien could see it burning in those blue eyes. Releasing a fistful of hair, Almrez inhaled a sharp breath and headbutted Jim with all the force he could muster.

Jim reeled back, crying out with pain and frustration. The men began kicking and beating on him again, coming at him from all sides. His face was brutally slapped around, making him disoriented. Two soldiers grabbed him by the arms and threw him against the wall. As soon as they released him, he reared up with a roar. Jim threw his body at them, fists flying. The goon-ish shadows only laughed and threw him back to the ground.

Almrez put a knee on Jim's chest and began assaulting him with punches. Jim could hear his nose crack and feel blood dripping out of his nose. Trying to push the alien away, Jim struggled to move two of the arms off balance that were holding down his shoulders. But this was useless, as he started to weaken. Almrez began to pound his fists down like an animal; wildly grunting with rage.

Just as Jim thought he was going to be beaten to death, the punches stopped. Almrez's chest was heaving from exertion and his face was filled with an intense hatred. Glaring down at the work he'd done, the alien pulled a small fishing knife out of his coat.

Jim held his breath, feeling blood trail down the side of his head and into his ear. In silence, he glared through a black and bloodied eye.

Almrez leaned in close, beads of sweat dripping from his face. With a toothy grin, he grabbed Jim by the throat and pressed down on his windpipe. "I hope," he whispered close to Jim's ear. "that you feel even one tenth of the humiliation and weakness you made me feel, Lieutenant." Almrez lunged forward and wedged his knife into Jim's thigh. The exhausted lieutenant let out a loud cry, feeling the blade twist in his muscle. Ripping it out of the tensed-up flesh, he slashed a line through Jim's side.

"Let's go!" Almrez ripped out the blade and slipped it into his sleeve. He and his friends rushed up the stairs to the deck.

Laying in the dark, Jim gasped for air. With every breath, he winced at the pain burning through his body. He knew he had to move, but his body wouldn't respond. "Get up." A voice whispered in his mind. He saw David's face smiling in his mind's eye. "Get, up." It whispered again, harsher now. He could see Dr. Doppler and Amelia laughing with him at the inn. Jim rolled onto his side gently, pulling himself to his knees. A wave of nausea sent him rolling back to his side. "GET UP!" His mother's face appeared with a warm smile. Taking short, rapid breaths, Jim threw himself to his feet, and wobbled to the stairs. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness but raced as fast as his legs would carry him up the stairs. When he finally dragged himself to the dock, he began to lose feeling in his legs.

The stars above him shone light holes in a dark cloth when held up in the sun. They all began to swirl together as Jim felt the blood rush from his head. Voices started mumbling from his left, growing louder. He tilted his head to see David among the returning officers. Before he could say a single word, he collapsed to the ground, letting his exhaustion take over. "Jim!" a voice called from the darkness. "Jim!" It echoed into nothing as Lieutenant Hawkins lay unconscious on the deck.

Jim awoke to a pounding in his head. He rubbed his face with his right hand and moved to stretch in his bed. As he reached his arm behind him, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Hissing behind his teeth, he pulled the blanket off and looked down at his side. Soiled bandages were wrapped tightly around his abdomen and his thigh. The memories from the night before flashed through his mind. In a panic, he turned his head to see that the bunks around him were empty. Relaxing, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow.

"Jim?" a voiced called from his side. The brunette's eyes flew open in a panic and looked up. David stood beside his bed, holding a bowl and cup of something steaming. Jim cursed under his breath and dragged his hands along his face. His long-time friend sat down on the bunk, careful to avoid Jim's injuries. "How are you feeling?" The concern on his face deepened.

"Horrible." Jim mused and tried to sit up. "What time is it?" David set the food on the ground and gently pushed Jim back down. Placing the back of hand on Jim's forehead, he waited for a moment before picking up the bowl again. "Day?"

David sighed at the nickname. "It's almost night. You've been out for hours. When I came back last night with supplies we found you standing on deck staring into the sky. I called out to you, but all you did was turn your head before collapsing." David inhaled sharply and looked at Jim. "Jim," he asked in a dark tone. "what do you remember about last night?"

"Well," Jim started, but paused when he saw David's choking grip on the bowl. "There was an accident," he lied and cast his eyes down. There was a moment of silence before David sighed in defeat.

"Well, you must be one clumsy bastard." He began stirring the oatmeal he'd brought for Jim. The younger man watched as the stirring quickened with every word. "To be able to not only cut open your side but to slice up your leg." Jim looked away. "And," he chuckled. "to give yourself a black eye and cut your forehead open- I guess you're a lot more talented than I thought. You are quite the destructive daredevil." He was stirring so ferociously that there was hardly any oatmeal left in the bowl.

"Day.." Jim bit his lip and watched the man fume. When David realized what he was doing, he threw the bowl on the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." He gently placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "What happened?"

Jim looked down with shame. "I was eavesdropping; and got caught." When David said nothing, Jim continued. "I got jumped in the store room. That's all there is to it." He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. David's hand moved from his shoulder and turned Jim's head to face him.

"Who was it? Don't lie to me. The only person you have to protect is yourself." Jim scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled sarcastically. "Looking out for number one. I've been doing a great job of that so far, right? Plus, there's no shame in confronting someone who beat your ass like a schoolyard bully." He shook his head.

"Jim!" David growled. "This is insubordination. Whoever did this has risked their job on this ship. You don't need to worry about them seeking revenge. The Captain will be on your side, she already knows we found you last night like we did." He took Jim's hand in his. "Why won't you tell me? Please." The two stared at each other for a quiet minute before Jim gave in.

David stormed out of the crew's sleeping quarters and slammed the door behind him. Marching to the Captain's quarters he knocked with a great force. Captain Vlow opened the door and the two talked briefly before he was let into her office with the door shut. One of Almrez's insectoid friends from the night before stared at the door with interest. When he could hear an outraged shout come from inside, he looked up to the crow's nest and whistled. A Jackal head peered down to see the whistler signal at him. The Jackal's ears perked up and he yipped twice toward the galley. Standing by the door was Almrez with Delge. The two looked up at the Jackal just as the Captain's door opened. Almrez turned his head toward the door and saw a very angry Captain headed his way. As she approached, he stood at attention and saluted her.

"You're looking spritely this evening, Ma'am!" He smiled at her brightly. "Need me to fetch you anything?"

"Yourself, Uriratha. In my office. That goes for you as well!" She called to the Jackal in the crow's nest and behind her at the insectoid officer.

Almrez played it cool. "When would you like us there, Captain?" he inquired with a childlike curiosity.

"Now, would be prudent, Uriratha." She waited for him to move first, watching his every step as he and his friends made their way into the office. The door slammed behind them just as Jim appeared from the crew's quarters.

David moved to greet him and put one of Jim's arms behind his shoulders. "Um, what're you doing?" Jim tried to hide his alarm.

"I guess you're probably still hungry." David winced. "I didn't really let you eat any of that oatmeal." The two of them walked slowly toward the galley, Jim hobbling along with some difficulty.

"Heh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want me to starve to death." Jim's stomach growled and the two of them chuckled. They passed their crew mates going about their work, but no one said anything to them as they slunk by.

"No, I won't starve you out. I've worked too hard to get this far with you." David smiled down at Jim. In return, the younger Lieutenant blushed. "You know what I mean." They stopped at the door to the galley. Unsure of how to get down the steps. "Fuck it." David shrugged and bent down to pick up Jim.

"What are you doing?!" Jim looked around to see if anyone saw David pick him up. "I can walk by myself." He spoke in his deepest voice. "So," he paused. "if you could put me down-"

"Alright, you know what?" David ignored him and plodded down the stairs. "Zip up your pride you big baby. Everyone knows you're injured and no one is going to care that someone with an injured leg is getting help going down the stairs."

"No, but you sure look cozy like that." Cook grumbled from one of the benches. He briefly glanced up at the pair before returning to his work.

"Har dee har." David scoffed, but Jim could see the blush burning across his cheeks. "Shut your mouth." He sat Jim gently onto the ground before clearing his throat. "Is that the last of the oatmeal?" he gestured to a mixing bowl sitting on top of a barrel near the purps.

"Help yourself."

The two sat in the galley for a good portion of the evening, mostly in silence. David would try to pry more information out of Jim but all he got were shrugs and one word responses. By the early evening, David had his head laying on his arms. Jim stood to his feet and took a step forward. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his side and leaned up against the table. David peeked up from his arms. A dark spot had stained the side of Jim's shirt. Lifting it slowly, Jim revealed a series of bloody bandages.

"Grengo, how stocked are you with gauze?"

"I have plenty here, hang on." The stocky man hurried over to the table with the roll of gauze and handed it to David. The bearded man stood and got on one knee at Jim's side and began unwrapping the old bandages. "Here, let me take that shirt for you. I can boil the stain out while its wet." Grengo held out one paw as Jim gently pulled the nightshirt over his head. Unwrapping the gauze proved to take longer than expected, as it had been applied sparingly the night before. But as David gently peeled the last layer back from Jim's skin he saw the stitched part of his abdomen was red and swollen.

"What the hell?" Jim looked down at the thin black thread that held his side together.

"We had to stitch it up, Jim." David threw the dirty gauze to the side and began unwrapping the new one. "He almost snagged your ribs. We got lucky he didn't puncture your lung." David sat the rest of the time in silence, finishing the wrappings and standing to his feet. "Now," he looked down at Jim's leg. "What about your thigh?"

Jim blushed furiously. "It doesn't hurt as much. I can fix the gauze myself." He snagged the white roll from David's hand and turned to go. He tried not to hobble on his bad leg but to no avail. David shook his head and walked to Jim's side.

"So stubborn." He offered his arm. Jim hesitated before wrapping his arms around David's. They both made their way up the stairs and back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 - I've Got A Fever

Chapter 6.

Captain Vlow sipped on her tea. Standing before her were seven of her crew accused of insubordination. "Gentlemen, when there is a problem between crew members on my ship, I make it a priority to hear both sides of the story." She looked up from her tea as she took another sip. "So, can any one of you explain to me why Hawkins was found unconscious last night?"

"Hawkins was found on the deck?" Almrez feigned surprise. "Was it discovered he was drinking, ma'am? You know what the drink can do to a man." He gave her an open handed shrug. The captain looked down at Almrez's bandaged hands and frowned.

"No, officer Uriratha. There was no scent of alcohol found on the man." She looked up from his hands to his eyes. "Much like there were no bandages around your knuckles last night." No one spoke. "I will tell you now that you have all been accused of ganging up on him. And unless you can provide an explanation of where you were during the attack, I will have to take Hawkins' and Mogtrevo's word." She leaned over and picked up a piece of paper. "I took it upon myself to inquire where you all were at the time around the attack. And multiple people gave a testament that they did not see you in the sleeping quarters before Hawkins was found on deck. I won't sugar coat this gentlemen, it does not look good for you." She set the paper back down and folded her hands. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" The officers stood like statues. No one dared to give each other away, even though their silence was evidence of their guilt. Captain Vlow stood from her seat. Moving slowly from behind her desk she walked behind the group, examining their hands folded behind them. Each one had a bandage of some sort covering their knuckles. Sighing, she walked around the front and addressed them once more. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to unwrap your hands and present them to me." One or two anxious faces peered at her with side eyes. The group slowly began to unwrap the bandages and present their fists in front of the Captain for inspection. All of them were covered in small cuts and red rashes. Some knuckles were cracked and bleeding while others were blue or purple. Captain Vlow furrowed her brow at Almrez's fists; the flesh on them was raw and cracked from exertion. She shook her head in disbelief, and walked back to her desk. "This is serious. Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have no choice but to discharge all of you from my crew. If we cannot trust each other, there is no one we can trust." She could see some of the officers losing their composure. "I will notify the Admiral of the situation. Until I hear word back from him, you're all to be under the charge of Mr. Grengo, as cabin boys." She sat down and began writing a correspondence letter. "Mr. Lawhead, please escort them to the galley."

"Ma'am, if I may." A voice spoke up from the line of misfits. The Captain looked up. "I'm not sure that a couple of bloody knuckles and the words of some exhausted sailors should be enough to send all of our careers down the drain. Aside from the testimony of Lieutenant Hawkins, there is no proof it was any of us." The Captain set her pencil down. "Worn and scraped hands are the result of life in this line of work, and there are many officers who rough house ma'am. It could be that Hawkins misread the situation as foul play, and mistook us for some other of his companions."

Captain Vlow sucked on her teeth before speaking. "While I appreciate your skills of deduction, Mr. Pline, it is not the bloody knuckles and rough housing that has me concerned. What had me concerned," here she picked up a piece of paper labeled "Incident Report" and read from it. "is this. 'laceration found on the side of the abdomen, tissue damage in left thigh. A broken nose and-" Here she paused and rubbed her cheek with her hand. "and a face swollen and nearly beaten in." Almrez scoffed and she set the paper down and picked up another.

"Almrez Uriratha." She looked at the alien before reading off the paper in a stern voice. "Under the supervision of Lieutenant James Hawkins, was punished multiple times for the following offenses." Almrez stared at the floor as she fueled the fire in his belly with her words. "Aggravated Battery, Arson, Disorderly Conduct, Insubordination," here she put stress on her next words, "on _multiple_ accounts. Petty Theft, and Unlawful Entry."

"Look, just because I fooled around-"

"I'm not finished." Captain Vlow leaned her elbows on her desk and continued to read. "Officer Uriratha has been temporarily discharged for a mental health check. The following things were found during a routine cabin check in the cabin of Uriratha, Almrez and Pulmen, Fetrel; notes filled with vengeful plans against one Lieutenant James Hawkins, written in the handwriting of Officer Almrez Uriratha." The Captain gently set the papers down on her desk and folded her hands over the paper. "Your own record speaks against you. This may be a case of insubordination for your friends, but you are facing a much more serious sentence. I cannot stress enough how crucial your next words will be." Here she gave him a moment to think.

"What would you have him say, ma'am?" The Jackal alien asked quietly.

"You have mentioned the unfortunate history between he and Hawkins, but have you considered Officer Uriratha's use to this crew?" The insectoid officer pried.

"I have, Mr. Leicth. However, if Mr. Uriratha is unable to control his wild behavior and his anger then there is no place for him on my ship. I cannot trust a man whose actions are run by his strongest passion, when that passion is anger. And to act on such a strong hatred for one of his superiors, well that is downright shameful."

"Well, perhaps-"

"Perhaps-" Captain Vlow stood to her feet. "you should leave me and Mr. Uriratha to discuss his punishment. You're dismissed, gentlemen." First mate Lawhead moved forward and opened the door, escorting the officers outside. After the door had shut behind them, Captain Vlow stood before Almrez, motioning for him to take a seat. "Uriratha." She began to speak again. "There is something you can do to ease the severity of this situation." The flat faced alien looked up at the captain with skeptical eyes. "You can give a heartfelt and honest apology to the Lieutenant; listing your faults in the situation and asking for his forgiveness for such horrible actions." She looked toward the window behind her, seeing the sun fade behind them and leading them into darkness. "If you do this, with myself and Commander Lieutenant Mogtrevo present, of course, then I will speak on your behalf to the Admiral."

Almrez's nostrils flared with frustration. To apologize to his most hated crew mate- it was unthinkable. But- to go home a failure- demoted and even released from the line of duty for violence would be even more so. Almrez curled his lip with a snarl before composing himself. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. I will apologize," he searched for the right words, "whole-heartedly, to the Lieutenant." The Captain twisted her head to face him. Surprised at his lack of rebellion, she nodded.

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

Down below, in the sleeping quarters of the crew, Jim watched Almrez's friends descend the staircase. They all silently turned in for the night; no jokes, no jeering, just quiet padding along the floor to their respective beds. David was sitting on the ground by Jim's bed, equally suspicious. But none of them glared or even looked toward David or Jim. Soon, the room was just filled with snores and the occasional creaking of wood.

"I wonder what's gotten into them." David tsked. "I also wonder what's gotten into you." He gave Jim a sideways glance. Jim furrowed his brow.

"What?" He sat up from his pillow.

"You know what I'm talking about." David mumbled, careful not to wake those around him. Jim moved to sit up more and leaned his head over to look at David's face. It was taunt with frustration. Even in the dark, he could see that his muscles were tense.

"Is this about you wrapping up my leg earlier?" Jim whispered. David turned to face him.

"No," he whispered in a sharp tone. "this is about your _behavior_ when I tried to wrap up your leg earlier." He furrowed his brow.

"Sorry that I wasn't eager to completely strip down in front of Grengo in the galley!" Jim hissed.

"No, that isn't it!" David held up his index finger. "Grengo wouldn't give a shit about you sitting on the counter to get your leg fixed, but you made it sound like I was trying to molest you!" David mimicked Jim from earlier. "'I'm the manliest man ever, and I can bandage my own leg _while I'm still standing on it_. And I don't need help because I'm too embarrassed to be seen in any weak position at all, even when I _need help."_ When he was finished, he gave Jim a "what the hell was that for?" look.

Jim grimaced. "Look, I'm sorry, I just-" he sighed. "I don't know what came over me, okay? I know I need help, I just didn't think I'd have to be standing practically naked in front of someone I barely know!"

"Oh for pity's sake Jim." David rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, Grengo wasn't lookin'; and he wouldn't have cared if it was me or himself fixing you up. So for goodness sake, let me fix that leg." Jim bit his lip and looked around. Everyone was sleeping or close to it, and the only light was two bunks away, dimly shining.

"Fine." Jim sighed and crossed his arms before laying back against his pillow. David picked up the gauze at his side and got to his knee beside Jim's bunk. Placing his hands on the button of Jim's pants, he began sliding them off gently. Jim turned his head to the side to hide his blush, and flinched when David cleared his throat.

"Jim, I can't get them off if you're holding them down with your ass."

After a moments pause, Jim quickly lifted his hips. David moved the pant legs before placing a warm hand under the gauze on Jim's thigh. This sent chills down his spine as he folded his arms tighter against his body. He could feel David gently untying the knot of gauze before unwrapping it and setting it aside. Jim turned his head just an inch to watch; David was looking down as he unwrapped the new gauze, totally uninterested in Jim's bare legs sitting before him. Jim could feel his pulse race and turned away again. In another minute, it was over, and Jim looked down at his leg to see fresh wraps on his wound.

"Better?" David smiled.

Jim smiled a guilty smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." David leaned his head under the bunk and moved his hand towards Jim's face. Jim held his breath, but the man's hand went strait to his forehead, checking his temperature. "Hmm….still warm." He pulled his hand away. "Could be because you're blushing though." He smirked, which made Jim's face even hotter.

"S-shut up!" he hissed. "It's just warm down here- is all. I probably don't even have a fever." He reasoned, trying to seem cool. David smiled his adorable crooked smile and moved his head down, laying his cheek against Jim's good thigh.

"You know-" he mused before taking a hand and rubbing Jim's hip gently. "There _is_ another way to tell if you're running a fever."

"What?" Jim's heart was running from his chest right up his throat, making him sweat.

David kissed the inside of Jim's good thigh before looking up at him with mischievous green eyes. "There's a sizable bulge right here that can tell me exactly how hot you are…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Kisses in the Dark

Chapter 7.

Jim's face was bright red, even in the dark. David smiled up at him and moved so that he was crouching over Jim on all fours in his bed. Jim slid down further into his pillow and looked around frantically. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! Somebody could wake up!"

"Who?" David shrugged. "Your bunkmate may be a fluff ball but he sleeps like a rock. And all the others have drunk themselves into a deep sleep." He leaned down and kissed Jim's collar bone. "Relax. You're going to sprain something."

"No, I'm going to have a heart attack!" Jim could feel his heart in his throat again, desperately trying to escape. He could feel himself getting turned on by the man in front of him; his best friend for crying out loud. His eyes were glued onto David. How long had Jim's heart reacted this way to David? He couldn't remember. It seemed only recently that his body gave off such a dramatic reaction; but they had been "together" for almost a year now. Shouldn't he be used to the man he kissed in this proximity? Jim couldn't be sure, but he thought he could see just as much want in David's eyes as he thought his own displayed. What was he saying? He just really cared about the guy that's all. They were best friends and had been through some tough shit together. The only thing that made David different from the other friend's he'd made at the academy was- a strange emotional attraction he felt toward the guy. The two of them had clicked from the start; bouncing off each other's jokes, working well in a team, and having each other's backs in a fight. These thoughts scrambled Jim's brains to mush until David finally stopped kissing his neck.

"Ok, seriously. Do you want me to prove it to you?" David sat up and knocked rather loudly on one of the wood bedposts. No one moved. Everyone continued to snore. When his point had been made, and he saw Jim's tension fade, he leaned over the young lieutenant's face. David brushed his lips gently against Jim's before kissing down his jaw and neck. He could hear Jim's heart pounding like a drum, and placed both his hands on Jim's hips. His mouth was trailing kisses back up to Jim's ear when he started slowly moving his thumbs in circles on the hip bones. "Babe, just relax. You're working yourself up over nothing." Jim's anxiety came to a halt. A silly smile stretched across his face.

"Did you just call me babe?" Jim laughed. His heart skipped a beat waiting for the response.

"I did." David bit down gently on the soft skin under Jim's ear. Massaging his hips a little harder now, David could feel Jim relaxing under him, even moving one hand up into his hair to pull him closer. Jim weaved his fingers through the dark mess, forcing David's nose to press against the side of Jim's neck. David smiled into the crook of Jim's neck before biting down and beginning to suck on the skin, hard. Jim clenched his fist into David's hair and arched his back; he didn't even realize he was gasping until David moved his head up to kiss him. "Shhh! They're drunk- not dead." David laughed before starting a hickey on the other side of Jim's neck.

Jim moved his other hand to unbutton David's shirt. Catching on- the bearded man sat up and pulled the fabric over his head, tossing it aside. Careful not to bump Jim's wound, David gently moved Jim's legs so he could sit between them, pulling Jim into his lap. Jim winced only for a moment before running his hands through David's hair and kissing his jaw line. This sent a low growl through David's throat; he pulled Jim closer, until Jim's hips and his stomach were pressed together.

Jim pulled back from kissing and bit his lip. David stared at him quizzically before he felt a hand go between his legs. "Don't start something we can't finish here." David looked up- almost asking Jim not to. In return, Jim leaned close to David's ear; he could feel Jim's breath tickle the skin as he whispered.

"Carry me to the storage room, then."

That was all he needed; David checked their surroundings to be sure everyone was still asleep. With a small grunt, David wrapped his arms under Jim's legs and stood up from under the bunk. Tip toeing- the two moved unseen in the dark down to the storage room. Panting- David sat Jim on top of a counter and began fiddling with his belt. Jim slipped his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside- running a hand through his hair out of anxious habit. After a frustrated moment of broken belt loops and many F-words, David just grabbed Jim's face and slammed their mouths together. Jim stifled a moan before scooting to the edge of the counter. He leaned down and made quick work of David's belt- sending his pants to the floor. David opened his eyes and looked down. He looked back up at Jim who wrapped his arms around David's neck. "Well I'll be damned." Jim shrugged. "Com'ere." David smirked and pulled Jim's hips against his. The two of them began kissing again, leaving hickeys here and there, scratch marks appeared down their skin when one of them did something particularly exciting. It was one of these moments, when David's teeth were scraping the skin around Jim's hip, that a throaty gasp came bursting out of Jim's mouth.

David smiled before standing up and pulling Jim off the counter. "What are you doing?" Jim pouted before he felt the cold floor press against his back. David just looked down at him with his crooked smile before placing his hands over Jim's thighs.

"Something I teased you with earlier." David gently brushed his fingers over Jim's abdomen. He moved his head down and started kissing below Jim's hips. In response, Jim closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. He could feel the last defense between him and lying bare on the floor being pulled away; sending a shiver through him. He held his breath, his body twitching at the first contact. Before he could take another breath the cold air around his hips evaporated; replaced by a hot, wet sensation. Using a hand to stifle his gasps, Jim rolled his hips with David's movement; back and forth, up and down, slowly at first but then faster. Opening his eyes for a peek, he could see David looking up at him with those green eyes, his hands holding down Jim's hips for good measure. Blushing feverishly- Jim screwed his eyes shut and twitched under David's touch. He could feel pressure rising- sending his brain in a frenzied spin as his gasps grew faster and more frequent. "David!" he hissed. "F-fuck." The heat between his thighs shuffled and he could hear David panting. A hand replaced the heat and began working between his thighs instead. Jim squeaked at the sudden contact and felt kisses flutter down his chest.

"Hang on," David's voice whispered near Jim's ear. Jim bit his lip.

"I can'-mm!" A pair of lips crashed onto his and he could feel David's chest press against his smaller one. Jim pulled David down and turned his head for a better angle in their kiss. His lips were abandoned as David whispered in his ear again.

"Will you help me?" Jim nodded. Even with his arms covering his face, he knew what was coming. David moved his hand from Jim for just a moment before placing them on his hips and lifting them up. Jim could hear nothing but shuffling and the sound of his heartbeat before David breathed near his ear again. "If I hurt you, even a little, tell me to stop. You have new stitches and I wouldn't risk ripping them for anything." He instructed. "Not even this." Jim moved one of his arms to look up at David's face. "Promise?" Jim was getting impatient, his body twitching.

"Cross my heart and hope to cry? Or just mention it in passing after?" Jim smiled. David did not look amused.

"Jim-"

"Yeah I promise just, go-" He covered his face again as David lifted both his legs and held them together over one shoulder. His hips shifted forward and he could feel David's chest heaving. Jim waited- but the pause was longer than he expected. He peeked out from under his arm to see what was up- just to see David smiling. "What's wrong?" David shook his head.

"I just wanted to see your face." He pulled Jim's hips back toward him with a quick tug. Clenching his teeth- Jim shut his eyes again, grabbing for something-anything on the ground to hold on to. Finding nothing, he tried to push his back off the ground, but to no avail. In his head- they were back in bed- comfortably wrapped up in each other and hidden away from the world. The image took back seat to his immediate feelings- he was desperately happy but also in quite a bit of pain.

David could feel Jim tense up, and moved his hips in circles rather than back and forth. It seemed to do the trick, because Jim's abdominal muscles slowly started to unclench. Once David got a rhythm- Jim relaxed, even biting his lip near the end before the two of them were laying side by side on the ground, panting. After a few minutes of catching their breath- Jim snickered. "What?" David turned his head to look at his best friend. Jim turned his head so they were almost nose to nose- and smiled.

"You have to carry me back up the stairs."

David's smile faded and he ran his hands down his face. "Oh, fuck. I do." He looked back at the younger man and the two of them laughed until Jim's side started hurting. David sat up beside Jim before wobbling to his feet. He stretched out his hand for Jim to take. Struggling to stand as well, Jim fell into David's arms once he was vertical again. "There I go, catching your ass again." David chuckled. Jim held on to David's arm, attempting to take another step on his own. Before he could apply any pressure, a cramp shot through his thigh, sending a wave of pain through him. "Jim!" David wrapped his other arm around Jim's waist, pulling him close. "Are you alright? Is it your leg? Ugh- I knew I was going to hurt you- I'm such an idiot!" He growled and helped Jim walk over to the counter.

"Day- I'm fine." Jim insisted. "It's only been a day- this is natural." He winced as he stepped on his left leg. David picked him up like a doll and set him on the counter.

"So what?" David turned his back to Jim and bent his knees. "Here, get on." He reached his arms backward to give Jim a piggyback ride, but the young man just crossed his arms in denial.

"Are you serious? I'm a twenty-four-year-old man." David sighed. He knew he was acting the same as he was in the galley before, but sometimes he couldn't help it. A man has his pride no matter what- and Jim was particularly stubborn about his.

"Look, my arms are tired- can you please help me by getting on my back?"

Jim gave in and climbed onto David's back as best as he could. After some adjusting- the two made their way back up the stairs. When David set Jim down on the floor of the crew's quarters, and Jim had comfortably crawled back into bed, David smoothed down his blanket. "By the way you're _not_ a twenty-four-year-old man." David gently kissed Jim's forehead. "You're a twenty- _five_ year old man." Jim's eyes widened. How could he forget? He looked up at the clock at the front of the hall- it read 27:16. It was officially his birthday. David got up and climbed into his bunk. "Happy Birthday." He smiled before covering himself with his blanket and rolling over to get some sleep.

Sitting on the counter, forgotten, was Jim's night shirt- left to be found in the dark. The morning would bring more work, fresh breakfast, and new accusations.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Unhappy Birthday

Chapter 8.

Jim's dreams were interrupted by the morning whistle. In rebellion, he took his pillow and covered his face, groaning. He could still hear those around him rushing up to greet the day through the thin, soft material. A cheerful voice called from above him. "Wake up, birthday boy." Jim pulled his pillow down past his eyes to see David smiling at him. "Get up get up get up, it's your turn in the crow's nest." David slapped a hand on the beam of the top bunk and turned to leave. Jim groaned and threw his blankets off. Slipping off the edge, he dressed quickly before hobbling toward deck. David was waiting for him, holding a small jar full of see through, green jelly. "At least we know you can walk." He held up the jar. "This is a numbing salve I got from the store room, it should help with the pain."

Jim smiled and took the jar. "Thanks."

"Mogtrevo! Would you please get over here," The Captain called from the upper deck. " _Now."_ The two men looked up at her before David rushed over to greet her with a salute.

"Ma'am?" David looked on inquisitively at the boatswain's standing sheepishly on the deck. The Captain sighed with disappointment.

"Commander Lieutenant," She turned to face David. "it would seem your charges are set to ruin the mechanics on my ship." She pointed toward the ship's steering controls, unmistakably covered in a shiny polishing oil. David bit the inside of his cheek.

"What is the meaning of this?" David secured his hands behind his back and sternly observed the boatswain boys. "Did I not instruct you to use this oil sparingly, and to remove it with a clean rag once you were done polishing?" He gestured to the gears and buttons with his hands. "This is unacceptable. Can I not turn away for an afternoon for you to do your duties correctly?" One boatswain looked up and gently saluted David. "Yes, officer?"

"Sir, it wasn't like this when we left it. Honestly. We had done what you said and left it dry last night."

David and Captain Vlow exchanged a look. "Who would do this?" The Captain asked. None of the boatswains knew the answer, keeping their eyes glued to their feet. "Until we can find evidence that none of you were responsible, Commander Lieutenant Mogtrevo will be watching your every move. Everyone makes mistakes, gentlemen. But I'm afraid we just can't afford them on this ship." She turned to David and the two saluted each other. "Please make these boys your top priority, Mogtrevo. Don't let them out of your sight." The Captain dismissed herself and made her way back to her cabin. The man steering the vessel, a Mr. Klenfess, returned to his post, holding the boat steady on her course.

"Alright boys." David addressed the boatswains. "Grab some dry rags and something to scrape the dried oil out of this panel. Hop to it!" He snapped, sending the boys rushing down the stairs toward the store room. With a sigh, David reluctantly followed them. Babysitting, it seemed, was going to be a part of his daily regimen. He passed Jim, who was not hobbling out of the galley, but walking! David smiled and as they passed, he brushed his hand lightly against Jim's. "Take my advice?"

"Grengo said nothing to me," Jim replied. "Just wrapped me up and sent me away."

"Told you."

"Shut up."

David chuckled and turned to watch Jim climb up the shrouds to the crow's nest. He stopped in his tracks as he observed Jim swiftly shimmy up the ropes, using his lithe arm muscles to pull himself up into the box up at the top of the mast. He thrust himself with his legs up onto the floor of the box, sending a faint grunt from his mouth. A blush crept over David's face as he found himself thinking about Jim crawling toward him on the ground in such a manner. Shaking his head, he followed his boatswains down into the storage room.

The cook passed by him on the stairs, and as he was occupied with other things, he thought nothing of it. The apron wearing man walked across the deck, swinging his arms as he walked. His face was calm, but there was something else there; curiosity. When he made it to the Captain's door he knocked gently. "Come in." The Captain called. Grengo opened the door and saluted the Captain and First Mate before entering. "What is it?" Captain Vlow did not look up from the gold orb hovering before her.

"I found this in the store room." Grengo held out his hand to show her. Captain Vlow looked at his hand then up at him.

"And why is a little night shirt supposed to concern me?" She turned her attention back to the orb, running an index finger across the surface.

"Because of who it belongs to," Grengo replied. "an' what it smells like." Captain Vlow looked up at her first mate, who gave her a dismissive look at the weird choice of words.

"How could you possibly know who's it is just by smelling it?" She leaned an elbow on the desk.

"I don't." Grengo unfolded the shirt and held it up to reveal a blood stain on the lower side of the shirt. "There's only one person who's it could be. But that ain't what worries me." He folded the shirt and tossed it onto the Captain's desk. "It worries me that it reeks of sweat and semen."

The Captain looked down on the fabric with disgust. She cleared her throat, and Officer Lawhead removed the article of clothing from her desk.

"Well," The Captain bit the inside of her cheek. "thank you for bringing this to my attention. You found this in the storage room, you say?" Grengo nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Grengo. You're dismissed." The cook saluted before letting himself out and closing the door. There was a moment of silence before first mate Lawhead spoke.

"Captain? I can only see one explanation of this." He examined the shirt in his hands. A sad look crossed his face as he glanced sideways at the woman massaging her temples with two of her tentacles. She sighed.

"Funny, I can see two."

"Ma'am?" Lawhead turned to her.

"Neither of them is ideal; nor is a bloody shirt showing up in my office, but something must be done." She leaned her head on her fist before spinning her chair to face her first mate. "Mr. Lawhead- what is your first thought for this?" she gestured to the shirt. Lawhead sighed and set it gently on the corner of her desk.

"If you want my honest opinion, ma'am. Seeing as Hawkins didn't approach us with a complaint of assault-" he paused. "my first thought would be, sodomy, Ma'am."

Captain Vlow turned back to her desk but kept her eye on the shirt. "Yes. I had also considered this. However, seeing as Lieutenant Hawkins has recently suffered a traumatic attack, I can imagine that he would be humiliated to report a case of rape, if that had been the case here." Lawhead's eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead, seeing the shirt as evidence of a whole new situation. "I'll call him in for questioning later today. I would hate to lose an officer of his caliber to such an offense;" she was now thinking about the possibility of Jim's homosexuality. "but the law is clear on what must be done."

"And if it is the second possibility?" Lawhead questioned gently.

"Then we have a case of harassment against Hawkins that's much deeper than we originally thought."

Jim leaned against the edge of the crow's nest, enjoying the cool air. All around him as far as he could see were lime and emerald swirls of galaxy dust, dancing in patterns across the sky. Nothing was in sight for miles, just whisps of cloud and dust. He smiled to himself as he thought about the night before. David's lip biting smile flashed through his mind, making him bite his own lip. He folded one ankle over the other as he watched the sky. In it, he could see the outline of a tiny lifeboat, hovering far above him. A thought sprouted in the back of his mind. "Silver?" he thought he could see the glare of metal flash as the lifeboat passed ahead of them. Jim had no spyglass, so he shielded his eyes from the sun and squinted to see better. As he leaned over the edge of the boat, a voice called to him from the deck. He could barely hear it over the wind, but as he looked down, he could see the Captain yelling up at him from below.

Captain Vlow looked up at the crow's nest, seeing Jim's head disappear before his body began scrambling down to the ground. He was soon standing before the Captain, saluting her. "Hawkins- in my office." She turned and marched back to her quarters. An alien crew mate took Jim's place in the nest as he followed Captain Vlow into her office. As the quarters came into view, he could see David standing at attention. His breath caught in his throat as he stood at the other side of the desk with his hands shaking at his sides. "Close the door please, Hawkins." Captain Vlow walked past her desk and stared out her window. David and Jim exchanged worried looks but kept their composure. "Gentlemen, I've called you both in here today for a matter of some importance." She turned and motioned to the shirt still folded on the desk. "This was found in the storage room this morning. When brought to my attention I first thought nothing of it. But when I saw the stain on the side of the fabric matching the area where Hawkins had his wound- there could be no doubt. It had to be your shirt, Jim." She turned to face them. "What were you doing down in the storage room? Grengo didn't recall seeing you there last night." Both men stood silent, staring down at their boots. The Captain moved in front of her desk and stood before them. She turned to Jim, examining his face; there were no new wounds that she could see. "Commander Lieutenant?" She moved to stand directly in front of David. "Did Lieutenant Hawkins report any assault on his person last night or this morning?" David stared straight ahead.

"No, Ma'am."

Captain Vlow moved to Jim. "Jim," they locked eyes. "Were you attacked again, last night?" Jim stared unwavering into her eyes.

"No, Captain." He breathed normally, but he could feel his heart start to pound faster under his coat.

"Lieutenant, are you giving a false account to save your reputation? This is a very serious matter, for one of my crew to be assaulted on my ship; especially the same man in two days. So I am asking again, Hawkins, and I hope you tell the truth; for your sake." She leaned in closer to his face. "Were you sexually assaulted last night?" She held her breath waiting, anxious for his response.

Jim held the same determined stare as before. He opened his mouth just to repeat his words. "No, Captain…" Captain Vlow held his stare for another minute before breaking it off and turning back to her desk.

"Very well. I'm sorry to have to do this, Hawkins." She slowly sat in her chair and looked at the young man with sad eyes. "Lieutenant Mogtrevo, you are dismissed, for now." She waved her hand but David didn't move, his heart pulsing with anxiety. "Lieutenant Hawkins," The Captain's voice thundered like a drum in the silent room. "you are charged with committing the act of sodomy while in service to His Majesty's Navy. Under the law of King Velience the fourth, and the law of the court by which this vessel is bound, you are sentenced to death."

"No!" David shouted. He rushed forward and slammed his hands on the Captain's desk. "You can't do this!"

"Commander Mogtrevo!" Captain Vlow snapped. "I told you, you're dismissed!"

Jim's face went slack with shock. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate as he tried to think his way out of the situation. Nothing came to his mind except the facts laid out before him; "the Captain knew he was gay", and "he was going to die." His vision blurred as tears begin to fill his eyes.

"You have no proof!" David roared at her, throwing his hands in the air. "A shirt with blood on it is not enough to condemn him to death! There have been cases thrown out with more evidence then that. I won't let you do this!"

The Captain stood and got right in David's face. "This statement coming from the man who asked for six crew members to be removed from this assignment for insubordination. What do you think you sound like right now? I could discharge you for the same thing, Mogtrevo so don't throw your words around so lightly!" David turned in a panic to see Jim, having an internal breakdown. Moving to his side, David helped Jim sit down. "Or maybe I should start the rest of this sodomy investigation right here, with you. The two of you have been rather close since the academy isn't that right? What proof do I have that you're not the one Hawkins is having relations with?"

David looked up at his Captain. He never knew her to be a woman to break the rules, or show mercy when justice needed to be served. He glanced at First Mate Lawhead, who was just as shocked about what was going on as the rest of them. In a reckless attempt to save his best friend, David stood with a hand on Jim's shoulder. He squeezed it once and took a deep breath before giving himself up as a scapegoat. "It wasn't Jim who committed the sodomy," his voice held strong but his hands were shaking. "it was me." Jim turned his head so fast his neck cracked; his eyes widened in horror.

"Commander?" Lawhead whispered. The Captain sat back in her chair, looking shocked and confused.

"It was me who left the shirt down in the store room." He gained confidence as he spoke. "I seduced Jim by gaining his confidence and pushing my advances gradually over time." David stared into the Captain's eyes, making sure he had her hooked. "I use him to satisfy my own loneliness, tricking him into being with me." Captain Vlow's mouth was hidden behind her folded hands as she listened, but David could tell she was examining him for any falsehood. "Jim didn't lie when he said he had not been assaulted. He just didn't know any better." Under David's hand, Jim started shaking with hurt and anger. "He's a young man, Captain. Please don't punish him for my wrongdoing." Jim turned his head to speak up for David but the older man cut him off. "He'll only deny it, Ma'am. He's been in a terrible shock." Jim's nostrils flared as he shot daggers into David with his eyes. All his credibility had just been shut down.

There was a long pause while the Captain mulled over David's claim. It made sense. The time they spent together, the way they gazed at one another, how they laughed, how they walked so close. And David was right; Jim was young and impulsive. It could just be a case of misdirected friendship into puppy love. Either way, she was losing a good soldier. She rubbed her temples and spun around to face her window. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Mr. Lawhead," the world stopped for the two lovers in the room. "place the Commander Lieutenant in irons- and take him to the brig


	9. Chapter 9 - Walk the Plank

Chapter 9.

"No!" Jim desperately grabbed at David's coat. Lawhead clasped the irons around David's wrists and moved to open the door. Jim wrapped his arms around David's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest.

"Jim," David tried to calm him, but Officer Lawhead pulled David out by one of his arms toward the door. Jim held on tighter, planting his heels into the floor as best as he could. "Jim, please don't do this." David pleaded gently.

"Hawkins, remove yourself at once!" Captain Vlow shouted from her desk.

"Shut up!" Jim shouted at her and held on; crying hot tears into David's coat. The Captain watched as the young Lieutenant had apparently gone out of his mind. Clinging to the Commander, Hawkins was attempting to drag them both back into her office for a retrial.

"Lieutenant I will see you discharged for insubordination and demoted to cabin boy!" Jim didn't respond, but continued to hold on to the older man. Seeing that nothing she could do could pry the men apart, she gave up. Exhausted, the captain slouched in her chair with her head in her hands.

Lawhead dragged David out of the office, with Jim scraping on his heels behind them. Members of the crew watched the strange display with curiosity. David told Lawhead to wait a minute and stood still. Jim sniffed into his back and hugged him tighter.

"Jim-"

"No! I won't let you do this!" Jim yelled. "You know it's not true!" He moved to David's side and wrapped both of his arms around one of David's. "You know we were in this together!" He looked up desperately into David's face, searching for any acknowledgement that he had even been heard. But David was standing tense before him, showing no signs that he even knew what Jim was talking about.

"No, Jim." David calmly retorted. "I lied to you when I said we could be together, and I'm sorry. I should never have led you astray and put you in so much danger."

"Shut up!" Jim shook his head and hid his face in David's shoulder.

"I didn't want this to happen- but there is nothing you can do. I've made my bed with my mistakes- and now I have to lie in it." The word 'mistakes' stuck like a dagger in Jim's heart. Could it be that David had been just playing with him? No, it couldn't be- not after all this time- not after last night. A dark frown crossed Jim's face and he loosened his grip. "You see, Jim? I tricked you. And I'll never forgive myself for that." Lawhead grabbed his arm and pulled him away, leaving Jim standing on the deck surrounded by confused crew mates.

Captain Vlow came out of her quarters and stood on the quarter deck. Clearing her throat- she addressed the crew. "Gentlemen, I'm sure this may come as a surprise to you all," Almrez, who was swabbing behind one of the masts, looked over at Jim. "but Commander Lieutenant Mogtrevo has deceived us. It has come to light that he has been acting out on his homosexual tendencies- an action which- as you all know- earns him the death penalty. You are to no longer address him as a superior officer, or to speak to him in any manner. Is that understood?" The crew replied with nods and "Yes, ma'ams.". Jim, however, ran down to the galley. Distraught and unsure of what to do, he paced around until he saw some half-peeled fruit sitting by a barrel in a corner. An idea came to mind…

Sitting in the dark, surrounded by straw and a blanket, David sat alone. The brig was cold and drafty- but David didn't notice. He had been visited earlier by a large group of the crew, who came to tell him a very specific message about how much they hated "faggots" in the Navy. One of the group had stolen the keys for the cell and they had come in to tell David about how much they hated "his kind." So now the Lieutenant Commander, once one of the most respected officers of his time, was sitting, covered in dirt, alone in the dark.

A loud creak caused him to turn his head, and a bright light made him squint to see who was coming down to see him. He could hear a voice at the top of the stairs, but he had become so sensitive to the silence that he couldn't make out the words. A pair of black boots descended the stairs, followed by an unmistakable jacket. David crawled from his seat by the wall and wrapped his hands around the bars. "Jim…" he whispered hoarsely.

The young Lieutenant got to his knees in front of the cell, and the two grabbed each other's hands. Jim rubbed his thumb along David's hand, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. As they did, Jim could make out bruises and a few cuts on David's face and neck. "For fuck's sake," he whispered and pressed his cheek against David's hand. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" David pressed his forehead against the bars and squeezed Jim's hands.

"Jim…" the young man didn't look up. "Jim." This time he got two blue eyes staring at him in the dark. "Jim, I'm so glad you came down here. For what I said- on the deck- I didn't mean a word of it. I was just trying to save your skin. Honest!" He pulled Jim's fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

Jim looked down at his knees before sighing. "I'm not your toy, then?" he looked up with hope in his eyes. He knew David was telling the truth, but he needed to hear it. Sadness pooled around the irises of David's green eyes.

"Oh, Jim…" he whispered and tried scooting closer. "you're my boy…" Jim chuckled softly. A smile broke out on David's face and he looked down at their hands, entwining their fingers. "I'd sink like an anchor without you, Jim. Lost at sea, dead in the water. You're my 'land ahoy.'"

"You're a fucking sap." Jim sniffed and pressed his forehead against the bars. David closed his eyes and smiled. "Your pretty words and your romantic notions to win me over."

"Is it working?"

"Yes." Jim shuddered a whisper. David broke out in a hearty laugh- it was like music in the dirty jail around them.

"Then, I'll keep talking." David looked up at Jim- who was still smiling at David's laugh. "What else can I say," he raised a hand. "all truth, swear to the gods." He thought for a moment, rolling his thumbs over Jim's knuckles. "I could say," Jim looked up at his green eyes, filled with thought and regret and sadness. "that your laugh is contagious, and your lips taste like spiced rum when you're drunk- no matter what you've had." Jim smiled, watching the man as he leaned his head back and looked up. "Your face when you blush makes me want to make you blush more- like last night." He smirked.

"Yours is pretty entertaining when you want something." Jim retorted, mimicking the face with a lip bite and a mischievous expression. It was David's turn to blush, which sent Jim into a small fit of laughter. "And-" he thought for a moment. "you've got a nice piggybacking technique."

The non-sexual compliment sent David roaring with laughter, falling onto his back. He couldn't fathom why he was laughing so hard, but he was interrupted by the opening of the brig door. "Five minutes is up, Hawkins."

"Okay." Jim called up the stairs and the door slammed shut again. When the door was locked, he reached through the bars and pulled David's hand through them. He pulled a small metal key out of his waistband and folded it into David's fingers. "They're flying over the Sumbardi Ocean to make you walk the plank tonight." He swiveled his head to make sure the door was still shut. "When you have your time to say your last words to the crew, make sure to say them loud and strong." Jim shoved David's hand back toward his chest.

"Wait-what?" Jim pulled David close by his shirt collar and kissed him between the bars. David tried to push deeper into the kiss, but Jim pulled away after just a moment and got up to leave. "Wait!" David grabbed Jim by the wrist. Jim looked down at him and grinned. David looked at him, completely puzzled.

"Loud?" Jim started.

"And…strong." David reluctantly released his lover's hand and watched him rush up the stairs. He was once again sitting alone in the dark- waiting for his death.

It felt like hours since he had seen Jim- or had it only been minutes? David couldn't tell; his thoughts were too jumbled. What he did know was that Delge was coming down the stairs with the keys to his cell, and taking him up to the deck. David stared directly ahead, no shame in his admitted crime. He stood firm in his silence as his previous crew mates jeered and taunted him. They had flown to a particularly deserted ocean- no land for hundreds of miles anywhere on the planet; a perfect place for a drowning. David silently scanned the crowd; among the jeering, angry faces; but Jim was nowhere to be seen. David was led to the edge of the plank and gently stepped on. The ruckus died down as Captain Vlow recited the charges from a paper in her hands.

"Commander Lieutenant David Icarus Mogtrevo," she began. "you have been condemned by your own words of the crime of sodomy. You have pled guilty to this offense against His Majesty's Royal Navy, and have admitted to endangering the souls and morals of these good men. By order of the law this vessel abides by, you have been sentenced to death, by drowning." She held the paper down at her side. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

David opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of a mechanical whirring made him pause. When the sound disappeared, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "It is true, I have admitted to the things she has said- but as you watch me fall to my death, remember this; that you murdered a man whose only crime was acting in the name of love!" The crew began screaming jeers and insults at him, swarming the end of the plank and pushing him forward. David walked out toward the end, and turned around once more- looking for Jim. He was not there among the faces, or in the crow's nest, or peeking out of a doorway. Feeling distraught- David turned back to face the ocean and took his last three steps off the plank.

The jeers faded into silence, as they all waited for a splash. All of the men leaned forward to listen, thinking maybe the water was father down than they first anticipated. But a splash never came. Instead, a mechanical whirring came from under the rudder, roaring louder as it approached the port side.

Jim was driving one of the long boats- its solar sail glittering in the sun. Dumbfounded, some of the crew began looking over the side of the ship, not seeing a single ripple. A brown-haired man's head popped up over the side of the longboat. Sitting beside Jim was David, beaming from ear to ear. The crew erupted in an outraged cry.

"Hawkins!" Captain Vlow screeched. She reached for her gun but found it was missing; locked up in her office. She barred her teeth and shook her fist up at the treacherous pair. Jim saluted them once more before turning the joysticks to the right and driving away from the ship. "I'll report you to the Admiral! You're dead, Hawkins! Mogtrevo!" Jim and David couldn't hear them as they sped off into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sanctuary

Chapter 10.

David opened his palm and used the little key to unlock his irons. Rubbing his wrists, he looked back at Jim in disbelief. The young brunette glanced at him as he drove, smiling. A laugh caught in David's throat as he looked over his shoulder. _The Remnant_ wasn't fading into the distance, but had turned and began following the longboat. "Uh- Jim? We're gonna have company pretty soon." David looked back at Jim but the young man wasn't swayed.

"Don't worry about it." Jim smiled and continued strait on his course. The ship was gaining on them, causing David to become anxious.

"Jim-" David grabbed the side of the longboat. He could see the crew of the ship clearly, swinging swords and guns at them. The longboat was going as fast as it could handle, but it was no match for the bigger, stronger power of the ship. "Jim!" David dodged as a bullet went flying past the longboat's side.

"Wait!" Jim was pushing the boat with all it had- the engine roaring with effort. They could now hear the crew behind them as they started pulling up behind the longboat.

"Where do you think you're going?" One alien shouted. "Thought you were clever, did you?" Another sneered at them, hanging off one of the shrouds.

David grabbed his chest and stared in fear at the ship behind them. Jim wasn't fazed- and smirked when he saw his target approach. He counted down in his mind and elbowed David's shoulder. "Hang on!" he shouted over the noise. In an instant, they had swerved to the right at an 80 degree angle, just missing the barriers of an asteroid field. _The Remnant_ wasn't so fortunate, and slammed into the hunks of rock at full speed. Jim laughed heartily and looked back at the wreck he'd created. David turned to look over his shoulder and whooped with excitement. The two men laughed and shouted war cries into the etherium as they flew off.

David sat back and stared into the sky. The two of them were free; from persecution, from fear, and from death! At least for now. They were officially deserters- which was a shameful thing to be. But David had friends in the admiral's office on Lenperron. If only they could get to a communicator- he could get a message to the Admiral. "Where are we going?" David turned to Jim.

"Somewhere they won't think to look." Jim looked ahead to a large planet about 50 leagues away. David was skeptical about this hiding place.

"Yuforra? Jim- Yuforra is a native planet that the Military has bases on at every port and every village." Jim only smiled and veered to the left, bringing a smaller planet into view about fifty-three leagues away.

"Kinnos is not." Kinnos was a planet controlled by a pirate ring- protected through an old contract between a senate of officials and a group of relentless pirate lords. Kinnos was one of the few planets in the galaxy that the Military couldn't set foot on. The agreement was renewed every ten years to assure the protection and freedom of the pirates taking refuge there. The reason it was so close to a Military controlled planet was so that it couldn't be forced to renounce its contract and be taken over unjustly. An ambassador was always at the ready if there was ever a grievance between the pirates and the law.

"Brilliant!" David beamed and grabbed Jim's face to kiss his cheek. It was full speed ahead to Kinnos- past the two suns of Yuforra and into the spaceport of Helk. Upon arriving in the early morning on Kinnos, the port was abuzz with life; drunkards singing along streets, vendors bartering with passerby and prostitutes hanging over the balconies of windows. The streets were covered in storefronts and trader's tents- all shouting and displaying goods. Jim pulled in to a berth and a long snouted alien approached him with his hand outstretched. Throwing a line of rope over the side, the alien took it and tied off the boat to a land anchor. Jumping over the side, the boys moved to head up the street, but the alien blocked their path, his hand outstretched again. David reached into his pocket and grabbed what he had; three doubloons. The alien frowned and cleared his throat. "It's all I have." David shrugged. The alien huffed and walked away to tie off another ship pulling in. Jim and David exchanged a look before moving up the street. They walked side by side- minding their own business. Even on a free planet like Kinnos, you didn't want to get under any unsavory character's skin. As they passed a dirty little pub on their left, a voice called down to them.

"Hey handsome!" A beautiful dark skinned woman in a dark purple gown twirled a curl of her thick black hair. "You been on tour a long time? Why don't you come up and we'll release some of that tension for ya?" She winked at David when he looked up at her. A too-skinny fair skinned woman stood beside her, wearing a green striped dress with a yellow tie at her waist. David smiled politely.

"Thank you," he called up to them. "Perhaps another time." He began to walk away when a red-haired woman called down from the next window.

"What about your friend there?" she giggled. "He looks sweet enough to bite!" the girls giggled and dangled their legs out from under their skirts.

"Come on up!" The little blonde called. "We'll do two for one- we're so bored up here! We haven't seen some real gentlemen in a long time!"

David grabbed Jim's hand and he then held it up for the women to see. "Sorry ladies- we're otherwise engaged." The women stared for a moment, before beaming.

"Me-ow!" The dark-haired woman cooed. "Won't you share, cutie?"

"Shut up Katrise!" The little blonde elbowed her. "Can't you see they're in love?"

"Alright drama queen." The black-haired woman pushed the blonde back into the room behind them. "Get us fired, why don't you?" The little blonde stuck her head out once more and waved as David and Jim walked away.

"Best wishes!" she called. Jim gave a thumbs up but didn't turn to look at her. Farther down the street, Jim spotted an inn. It looked decent as far as the up keep, and rather busy with all the noise coming from inside. The two men made their way to the door and as they did, they passed a trio of grimy looking characters. Two of them were tatted with full sleeves, and the third from head to toe. They eyed the boys as they headed toward the inn. The third man, tall and muscular with short black hair- elbowed his friend and winked. He reached out and put a hand on Jim's shoulder as he passed, stopping him.

"Hey pet," he leaned toward Jim's face. "if you need somewhere to sit in there, come ask for my lap!" he winked at Jim, who just stared at him with disgust. David squeezed his hand and the two tried to walk away; but the man walked right behind Jim, talking near his ear. "Staying here tonight? I could make arrangements to have us share a hammock. Nothin' fancy, mind you- just something we can wiggle around in." David came to a standstill and turned to look at the man.

"Look, I don't want trouble with you." The man frowned at David.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, anyhow." He gave David's uniform a once over. "Your highness." David continued to glare from the corner of his eye as the man moved to stand in front of Jim. "So, what do you say?" he smirked. Jim stared silently as the man moved closer. "What can I do to have you tonight, pet?" David let go of Jim's hand and moved him back with his arm. "Hey! We were having a conversation, old man!" The hot-headed pirate moved to grab David by the collar, but not before David sucker punched him right in the nose. The man's head shot backward, and he grabbed his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck?!" he raised his hand up to defend his face, but he didn't make it before David punched him square on the jaw. This sent the man back a few steps, clearing the way for Jim and David. Grabbing Jim's hand, David rushed past the pirate to the doorstep of the inn.

The trio of men glared at the pair. David stopped at the door and pulled a ring off of his finger, holding it up for them to see. After he saw they were all looking at it, he took Jim's hand and slid the ring on his finger. Scoffing, the tatted trio turned and moved away from the building. Satisfied with their reaction, David smirked and walked through the open doorway into the inn.

Though it was busy, there were a handful of open tables and some seats at the bar. Two waitresses were making their way through the crowd, exchanging dishes with refills. Jim and David made their way to the side of the bar that was open, and caught the attention of the man behind the counter. A four-armed insect alien came to the end of the bar.

"Are you who we talk to about accommodations?" The insect shook his head and pointed one hand to the right at a busty woman wearing a dark red shirt and an apron. David thanked the man and approached the woman. She was flirting with a table of men before she saw the officers approach. When she inspected their uniforms, she scowled.

"And how can I help you, officers?" she rested one fist on her hip. David cleared his throat and politely did a half bow. Jim did the same.

"Ma'am, we are just looking for some accommodations for a while. We won't cause any trouble for you- and would graciously accept any room you have for us." The woman raised an eyebrow and looked between Jim and David. She opened her mouth to tell them to leave before she saw their entwined hands. David's ring caught her eye, sitting comfortably on Jim's ring finger. Her mouth closed gently and she looked back up at their faces.

"You two deserters?" she asked in a gentle voice. They nodded solemnly- and the woman heaved a sad sigh. "Alright." She pulled a ring of keys from her apron. "I have a room on the third floor, the last door on the left, I believe." She handed a key from the ring to Jim, who smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I can usually weed out the fakers in the first minute." She put on a crooked smile. "Make yourselves at home." She gestured to the bar before turning away and going back to work. David let out a sigh of relief. Jim slipped the key into his pocket and looked up at the taller, bearded man.

"Do you need a drink?" David shook his head. "Me either." The two of them made their way up the flights of stairs, observing the views from the hall windows as they passed. At one point, David yawned, causing Jim to smile. The last few days had taken it out of both of them. They had a lot to think about- but were both too exhausted to discuss anything. As they got to the end of the third floor's hall, Jim pulled out the key, clicked it in the lock, and threw open the door. Both of them shuffled in like zombies, silent except for David's groans as he stretched.

David shed his Jacket and pulled his shirt over his head; dropping both to the ground. Next, he bent down and unlaced his boots before pulling out his cramped feet. With a jolted movement he unbuckled his pants and breeches and let them fall around his ankles before he flopped onto the bed with a grunt. Jim smiled and did the same, except he folded his clothes and left on his breeches to sleep in. Jim walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, shaking David's shoulder. "Move over." David groaned and rolled onto his back. Instead of moving, he pulled Jim down to him. "Or not." Jim chuckled. David just grunted and tucked an arm around Jim's waist; spooning him. With his other arm, he pulled a pillow under Jim's head and rested his own head on his elbow. "Uh- Day?" Jim turned his head to look at the half-awake man. David just groaned and pulled Jim closer against him, nuzzling the back of Jim's hair. Jim smiled and rested his head against the pillow, feeling his eyes getting heavy. After a few minutes though, David felt Jim shiver in his arms. Groggily, David removed his arm from Jim's waist and pulled a blanket from by his feet up to cover them. In the same movement, Jim rolled over to face David and curled one arm under his pillow and the other by his chest. David pulled the blanket gently over Jim's shoulder and rested his head down under a second pillow. Pulling the younger man closer with his free arm- the two of them fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11 - Good Morning

Chapter 11.

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.  
**_

 _A friend f mine helped me with some of the sexy bits... ;) thanks babe_

It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in months. They slept through the day, completely exhausted. Even when one of them would roll over or stretch, the other wouldn't stir. It wasn't until the busy night life of the inn started that one of them was awoken by the smashing of glass and roistering laughter from below.

Jim opened his eyes and blinked away any sleep in them. Turning from his side to his back, he reached his arms over his head and arched his back to stretch. Rubbing his face with his hand, he could feel something unfamiliar on his ring finger. Looking up at his hand, he could see a gold ring sitting comfortably above his knuckle. With a small smile, he turned back to his side and pressed his cheek into his pillow. The bed creaked for a moment before a pair of lips hovered over Jim's cheek and planted a kiss there. Jim smiled and heard the bed creak again as he felt the mattress become lighter.

David moved to pick up his clothes and shoes. He looked over at Jim and smiled gently. "You hungry?" Jim shook his head and smiled. "I'll be back." He pulled his shirt over his head and moved to grab his jacket. Jim propped his head on one hand.

"Might wanna leave that here." He gestured to the military jacket, and David set it back down on a chair by the wall.

"Good thinking." David opened the door, taking the key from a side table with him and locked Jim in the room. Jim sat in bed for another minute before throwing off the covers and standing to his feet. In the corner was a small metal trough and a bucket, along with two towels sitting beside the water damaged floor. Jim walked over and scooped the bucket up by its handle. At the end of the hall was a water pump, there had been one on each level, and Jim got to filling the bucket with water. As he was returning to fill the bucket a third time, a newt man walked out of a room down the hall and approached Jim.

"You know, the water on the second floor is actually warmer." Jim looked up from his work and the newt smiled at him. "You don't have to boil it first, the second-floor pump comes from the boiler in the basement." Jim smiled back and nodded in thanks at the advice.

When the tub had been filled with luke-warm water Jim crouched inside the tub and sighed. Gently, he washed the stitches at his side, which were healing rather quickly with the help of that salve David had given him. He watched as the dirt from his arms started to dissolve in the water, giving his skin room to breathe. He scooped water in his hands and began pouring it down his chest and onto his neck, rubbing off the dust and scrubbing at his skin. He picked up the bucket and filled it with water from the tub, dumping it over his head. As the water sloshed around in his ears, he was unable to hear the lock click or hear the door open.

David closed the door, quietly behind him, thinking Jim was still asleep. He turned at the sound of water sloshing to see Jim sitting in a metal tub, pouring water over his head. He smiled, a prank forming in his mind.

Jim rubbed relentlessly, splashing fresh water on his face to clear away the tiredness of the day before. As he ran his hands through his hair absentmindedly, David tiptoed up behind him and loomed over the tub. Jim rubbed down his shoulders and as much of his back as he could before filling the bucket and pouring it down his back. David slightly flinched when the water splashed him, but he was lying in wait for the perfect moment, to attack! As Jim moved to sit on his knees in the tub, David knew it was time to strike.

"Gotcha!" David grabbed at Jim's sides, making the latter jump out of his skin. Jim yelped and grabbed on to the side of the tub as it started to tip. David laughed heartily and started tickling Jim's sides, making him beg for mercy in a giggling voice.

"Stop! Day- you're gonna tip this over!" Jim grabbed at David's arms with one hand but to no avail. "You knave! Can't I even bathe without you harassing me?" He looked up at David's grinning face.

"Harassing?" David feigned offense. "Fine then." He stood up and walked away to the bed. Jim twisted his torso to look at the cross armed man. Shoving some loose hair out of his face, Jim turned back to finish his bath.

"You know what I mean." Jim scrubbed at his legs and his lower extremities before standing in the tub and filling the bucket one more time. "I don't mind your teasing- as long as it's when I'm in the know." He poured it over his body to wash away any remaining grime. David turned his head to take in Jim's body with his eyes. He smiled at the small curves and sharp angles that he'd come to know, wanting to get reacquainted the longer he stared. Jim stepped out and bent over to grab a towel from the floor. David inhaled sharply, causing Jim to look at him as he stood up. "What?" he asked with a crooked grin. He was holding the towel in his hands, letting it drape down past his hips and covering up all the wrong things. David bit the inside of his cheek and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Nothing." David slapped his knees and groaned as he stood up. "My turn." Jim rubbed his face on the towel before wrapping it around his waist. He picked up the bucket from the floor and tossed it to a startled David.

"You're gonna need fresh water." Jim turned and opened a window behind him. "Second floor is warmest." With great effort, he pulled the tub up from the floor to the edge of the window. Without so much as a 'look out below' he dumped the dirty water out the window into the alleyway behind the inn. David took the bucket and made his way down to fill it up. Jim began to dry himself off and let out a long yawn.

When he had filled the tub with water, David turned to look at Jim. The young lieutenant had apparently fallen asleep with the towel still wrapped around his waist. David stripped down and stepped into the tub. It was too small for him to sit in, though. David shrugged and picked up the bucket, filling it up and dumping the water over his head. It made him shiver, even though it was rather warm. He scrubbed his skin thoroughly, getting behind his ears and between his toes.

Behind him, Jim was watching him from the corner of his eye, staring at David's shoulder where his scar was. The taunt, white flesh reached from the corner of David's left shoulder down to the end of his shoulder blade. It looked painful, and made Jim wince when David reached above his head to pour water down over himself. Sitting up, Jim opened his mouth to ask David about the scar. Hesitating- he remembered all the times David had brushed him off or changed the subject. Apparently, it was a hard story to tell but Jim still ached to know. Jim walked over to where David stood in the tub, careful not to scare him like he had been. Reaching out his hand, he brushed his fingertips gently over the scar. He felt David twitch under his touch, but the bigger man didn't stop him. Jim ran his fingers over the tissue, feeling its rough texture and taunt dip into David's muscle. Having no words to correctly apologize, Jim just embraced David from behind, catching the bearded man off-guard. David leaned into the embrace, allowing Jim to tighten his grip around his torso. Jim rested his head against the taller man's shoulder blades, and the two stood silently for a moment before Jim let go. David finished bathing before stepping out of the tub and heaving the metal thing over the side of the window.

"Jim?" David picked a towel up and started drying himself off from the neck down. "Why'd you do that?" Jim shrugged, his back turned. David sighed and finished drying himself off before going to sit on the bed. Jim ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. David took Jim's free hand in his and pulled him closer. "It's just an old scar," he wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and kissed his stomach. He gazed sadly at the new scar on Jim's body. "You wouldn't make me fret over yours, would you?" Jim shook his head and combed his fingers through David's wet hair. "There ya go, then." David began rubbing the small of Jim's back and pulled him against his chest. "Besides," David smirked and sat his chin on Jim's chest. "There's other parts of me I want you to be thinking about."

Jim couldn't help but blush. Even though they were alone together, naked, with David's arms wrapped around his waist. Jim fervently tried to change the subject altogether by ruffling up David's hair and backing away. "You're so weird." He laughed, but David jerked him back by his wrist and pulled Jim onto his lap. Jim tried to keep himself standing, but his knees were pressed against the edge of the bed, forcing him to fall right onto David's thighs. "Day, what're you-" David halted Jim's question with a kiss and put one hand at the crook of Jim's neck. Jim moaned quietly and placed his hands on David's chest, feeling his heart swell. David broke away from Jim's lips and began trailing them down his throat and to his collar bone. "David, we can't! It's-"

"Why not?" David cut him off and put both of his hands on Jim's hips and pulled them forward so they were pressing against his own. "There's no one here to scold us," David paused and looked up at Jim's face. "'Cept maybe you." He rubbed small circles with his thumbs over Jim's hip bones, careful not to press down too hard. Jim turned his head to look at the door, biting his lip subconsciously. David pinched Jim's arm, causing him to yelp.

"Ow! What was that for?

"You keep biting your lip like that, an' I'm gonna bite it right off!" David growled and started sucking on the skin between Jim's neck and shoulder. This made the young man twitch and emit a tiny gasp. David made quick work of what was left of the towel over Jim's thighs. Throwing it to the side, David reached between the now bare thighs and started massaging the skin underneath. Jim stifled a moan as he put both of his hands around the back of David's neck, pulling his head down into the crook of his neck. Smiling, David bit down on Jim's collarbone, hard, making him jump just a little. When Jim's hips came back down against David's, he could feel a heat rising from his ears to his cheeks.

"Don't bite so hard." Jim whispered and started to gently grind his hips against David's. David could feel his heart pumping overtime, sending blood to the muscles in his lower extremities. He began kissing the other side of Jim's neck, from his shoulder up to his jaw, kissing the sensitive skin right below Jim's ear. Jim couldn't control his breathing; it came out in short, excited gasps as he ran his hands up the back of David's hair. Suddenly, the kissing stopped, and David moved his hands under Jim's ass to pick him up. Flipping them both over, David let Jim fall onto his back, looking up at David with his bright, mischievous, blue eyes. "Can I help you?" Jim teased, a put on a small, crooked grin. David just smiled as he moved his kisses south past Jim's hips.

Jim's breaths turned into gasps as David started working gently between his legs. He moved his head gently at first, then faster, causing Jim's toes to curl into the blankets under them. Desperate for the stimulation to continue, Jim pushed his hips off the bed. This didn't startle David in the slightest, but made him move faster, licking and pushing with every bounce. "Ah-fuck.. me." Jim moaned and grabbed the blankets at his side. He could feel himself get hotter every second, the pressure between his hips rising to an unbearable level. Jim's vision began to blur as all the blood rushed from his head to between his hips. He stared up at the ceiling and grabbed his chest with one hand; sure that if he didn't hold it there, his heart would jump out of his ribcage. He moved his hips with David's rhythm, rolling back and forth to accommodate David's position. Just as he felt himself reach a peak of sexual stimulation; the attention David was providing stopped. Jim looked down to ask what the deal was, but was met with two green eyes and a pair of lips hungrily biting down on his.

David moved Jim's legs to put a knee between them. With a small moan, Jim began grinding up against it; desperate for attention. David broke away from the kiss and chuckled. "You have no patience." David grabbed one of Jim's hands and put it between his own legs, inviting the latter to stimulate him as well. Jim happily obliged, jerking his wrist up and down as fast as he could muster in his daze. David groaned and anchored his arms beside Jim's head, pressing kisses into his neck and mouth. Jim could feel something wet clinging to his fingers as he moved his hand, and began to slow his pace. "That's good." David growled into Jim's ear, and sat up on his knees. Jim rolled onto his stomach and got up on all fours, clenching the sheets beneath him in his fists. He could feel David's hands on his hips and hear David panting behind him. In an instant, David's hips were pushing against him and Jim bit back a gasp and swallowed it back down his throat. David breathed heavily for a moment, while his muscles throbbed at the contact between he and Jim. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered in a husky voice, and Jim shuddered before whispering a shaky, "Yes."

David began moving slowly, pulling out and earning a moan from Jim, before thrusting forward with all his might. He repeated this motion multiple times before he couldn't resist any longer, and quickened his pace to appease the heat coming from his and Jim's thighs. Jim's gasps turned into throaty moans as he let his face and chest fall forward against the bed. David kept pushing, feeling himself lose all focus and becoming dizzy with excitement. At one point, he pulled Jim's hips back a little further than he'd intended, earning a hearty scream from the younger man. Jim began muttering incoherent words, mumbling things like "don't stop" and multiple profanities that would give a sailor a heart attack. Finally, Jim turned his head to look at David from the sheets of the bed where he had it pressed down. Beads of sweat covered his forehead as he panted and smiled up at the older man. "Fuck, Day-" he moaned. "I love you." His eyes closed as he finished with a gasp.

This pushed David's heart to the limit, and he felt himself release the tension between his hips into Jim. He let out a hearty groan and caught himself with one hand on the bed. After catching his breath, he pulled back, earning one more moan from Jim before the two collapsed next to each other on the bed. Hearts beating out of their chests, the two tried to calm their breathing and took each other's hands in their own. Jim started to chuckle, earning a hand squeeze from David. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Let's go again…" Jim whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Silver Lining

Chapter 12.

Later in the evening, the two could been seen exiting their room and making their way down to the bar for some food. Jim had a fresh hickey taking form on his neck, something impossible to hide with his low cut yellow shirt. David continuously ran his hand through his hair, attempting to calm its disheveled state.

The woman from before caught a glimpse of them as they descended the stairs. They sat at a table three over from the bar, near one of the back exits. She made her way through the crowd to shoo away a waitress who was trying to serve them. The dark-haired woman took in the sight of their current state and smiled. "I see ya made yerselves at home then, eh?" David smiled and nodded politely.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Jim caught her staring at the hickey on his neck, causing him to rub his neck and blush. She only smiled and winked at him before putting her hands on her hips. "What can I get fer ya, gentlemen?" Jim opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach spoke for him. The woman let out a boisterous laugh; showing off the prominent laugh lines around the corners of her eyes. "Seems that'll be some eggs and steak for you then, ey darlin'? And will yer mouth or yer belly be tellin' me what ye want?" she turned to look at David. David smiled at Jim and asked politely for the same, with two glasses of malt beer. The woman nodded and chuckled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen.

"She seems like the kind of woman I'd want on my ship." David smiled.

"I'm sure she'd terrorize the crew into doing her bidding." Jim scraped a piece of loose wood of the table and looked around. The place was packed; pirates and traders and bar maids all sitting together but living in their own worlds. It was a sea of faces; all laughing and drinking, paying attention to no one's business but their own. Jim's view was blocked by a skirt as a young waitress brought them their drinks.

"Holler if ya need somethin'." She smiled and made her way back to the kitchen. David and Jim knocked their glasses together before gulping down their beers. But something caught Jim off guard; making him choke on his beer and begin coughing.

This earned him a strong pat on the back from David and a small laugh. "Don't drown yourself, now." Jim set down his glass and stood up from his seat. He searched the crowd for a certain face, but it was so crowded, there was no way to tell. "Jim?" David put a hand on his shoulder, but he was too focused on listening. His eyes followed the sound to the bar, where a particularly large group of pirates was huddled around a certain seat.

"Um, I'll be right back." Jim patted David's hand and weaved his way through the crowd. The voice was getting louder now, and he could almost make out the words among the laughter.

"Ya old sea dog, nothin' gets by you, does it?" A man slapped the shoulder of someone in a large black coat. As glasses were chugged and set down at the bar, Jim gently made his way into the group.

"Excuse me," he moved in front of one man politely and touched the arm of another pirate to let him know he was there. "Sorry- I just need to…see.." his words were caught in his throat when he saw the man in the black coat sitting at the bar.

"Lad, if ye need a drink, go bother a bar maid. Can't ye see we're reminiscin' here?" One pirate leaned on the bar and gestured with a hand.

"Now, this bar be open te anyone who needs it's wares." A familiar voice turned to scold the pirate. He slowly turned his head to address Jim. "Now, lad, if ye need-" he stopped dead in his tracks when their eyes met, and he gently stood from his stool.

"Jimbo?"

"Silver!" Jim laughed and moved to wrap the old cyborg in a friendly embrace. The old man laughed and returned the hug amongst his bar friends. "What are you doing here?" Jim looked up at his old mentor, happy tears in the corners of his eyes. "I haven't heard from you in months!"

Silver laughed and tossed Jim's hair. "Oh, boy-o I've been out doin' what I do best o'course!" He turned his mechanical eye to glare at his friends who were looking at Jim with suspicion. "Beggone ya vultures! Can't ye see I've got catchin' up ta do?" The men went their separate ways, as Jim led Silver to the table where David was sitting.

"Woah, Jimbo." Silver grabbed Jim's shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "That table be taken." Jim turned his head to see David staring quizzically at the cyborg. Jim only smiled.

"Yes, by us." He pulled Silver's arm over to the table, and David stood to greet them. "Day-" Jim beamed. "This is-"

"John Silver." David nodded his head in greeting and Silver did the same. "The one and only, I hear." He smiled and looked at Jim, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, it sounds as though ye heard right, boy-o." Silver tipped his hat and grinned. Taking a seat, Silver set his hat on the table, and put an arm around the back of Jim's chair. "What brings ye to Kinnos, lad? This ain't no place fer a pup like you." He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Jim sighed and swished his drink in his glass.

"Well- we needed to go somewhere that- _The Remnant_ couldn't follow us." Here he chugged the rest of his drink. Silver squinted at Jim and rubbed his chin. The same waitress from before came over to the table and brought them their food. The boys nodded their thanks.

"An'- why might tha' be?" Silver crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. Jim blew his bangs out of his face and looked up at Silver with a nervous expression. He didn't know how the cyborg would take the news; he doubted that Silver would be angry but he was unsure how he would feel about the news of Jim being openly gay.

David could see Jim's anxiety written all over his face. With a small smile, he placed a hand on top of Jim's on the table and looked at Silver; assuring that Jim wouldn't have to say a word.

The old cyborg watched the two boys' hands clasp together, and caught sight of the too-big ring around Jim's finger. He smiled gently and scooted closer to Jim's chair so he could squeeze the young man's shoulder. "Ah, Jimbo." He smiled in a sweet, fatherly way. "I'm happy fer ye. No matter what ye do. I'll always be proud of ye." His face turned sad. "But I'm sorry ye lost yer job fer somethin' like that. Ain't no one should be tellin' ye how ye should be livin' yer life- 'specially not some fool Captain who can't see sense." Jim sighed in relief and David laughed.

"More like almost lost our heads." He ran a free hand through his hair. Silver looked up at him, appearing to be puzzled.

"Yer heads?"

Jim took a bite of his food and began to settle back comfortably in his chair once more. "Yeah-" he swallowed. "I had to steal a lifeboat to keep this one from drowning."

"Well, if you'd told me you were going to save me instead of having me jump to what I thought was my death- we could've planned it out together."

"Wha?" Silver was looking between the two young men- piecing together a story.

"Oh," David looked up at Silver and punched Jim in the arm. " _this one_ thought he'd be clever and give me a heart attack before letting me jump feet first into a longboat while my legs were strait as boards. I could've broken my ankles!"

"Oh common you big baby," Jim took another bite of food. "I saved your life! You deserve a little shock after what you said to me on deck."

"I apologized though, didn't I?" David set one elbow on the table and leaned toward Jim.

"Hold on a minute, lads!" Silver waved a mechanical hand to catch their attention. Both the boys stared at him. "Are ya tellin' me that ye were made to walk the plank? Why?!" Jim blinked and gave David a look that said; "this was all your fault, so you explain."

David sighed and told the tale from the beginning. The strange new assignment, Jim's attack, both of them needing to hide their affections on board, without mentioning anything too personal. Silver listened through the whole thing, switching his gaze between David and Jim every once in a while. When David had finished, and explained how they'd gotten to this Inn last night, he sat back in his chair.

Silver ran a hand down his face. "It was smart of ye to hide here, Jimbo. Davey. But there's somethin' that ain't sittin' right with me about that there story o' yers." Silver stood to his feet and made his way to the bar. Jim and David watched him with curious looks before the old cyborg returned with a rather large book tucked under his arm. He dropped the book onto the table, making the dishes of food jump. Silver plopped back down in his seat and opened the book toward the end pages. While the pages themselves were yellow with age, the ink was fresher with each turn of a page. Running a meaty claw down one of the pages, he read through them until he found what he was looking for. "Have a look at that." Silver turned the book so both Jim and David could see.

 _1,894 "If any two mates find themselves wishing to partake in mutual companionship, under the approval of the Pirate's Counsel; they may share in matelotage."_

 _1,895 "No Captain or Company may override the rights of these two mates, once they have been approved by the Pirate's Counsel." _

Jim furrowed his brow at the text and shook his head. "But- this is for _pirates,_ Silver. Not officers of the Navy." Silver cleared his throat and nodded at the text. David pointed out some writing near the middle of the crinkled page.

 _1,902"These laws are binding to both the Vessels under the control of any Privateer and the Government of the galaxies between the stars Lucinso and Optomina."_

David and Jim shared a look; this was good news. The two of them wouldn't have to be on the run; and according to this they were free to live as they chose. Captain Vlow was bound to the law of the Government, and therefore had no right to do what she did. Could it have been a case of ignorance? Jim lifted the cover of the book to look at the cover. In faded carved leather, the front read; " _Pyrate Code."_ Jim looked up at Silver and gently set the book cover face down again. "When were these written into law?"

Silver leaned over to look at the bottom of the page. "Sometimes," he pointed to the bottom of the page where a tiny date was written in the corner next to a handful of signatures and fingerprints. "the counsel will put a whole page o' laws into place, and set the date of enactment at the bottom." David squinted to read the scribbled text before raising his eyebrows and putting a hand on Jim's shoulder. His partner turned to face him as he looked up; beaming.

"Jim," he looked down to check the date again. "These laws were passed five years ago." He shook his head with a newfound sense of glee. "There is no way she could have been ignorant of them." He flipped forward a few pages until he saw blank ones. "I've seen a copy of this book on her desk, every sky-worthy vessel has to carry one. Even Naval vessels."

A smiled broke out on Jim's face. He turned to Silver, who was sitting back with his arms crossed, pleased with himself. "Ay, I told ye lads. Sounded right ridiculous t' me. Seems as though yer Captain is up fer a trial fer prejudice." Silver pulled out some coins and dropped them on the table before setting his hat on his head and standing to his feet. "Well common, lads. Let's get you two back where ye belong!"

Jim and David stood to their feet and followed the cyborg out the door. They dropped the key off with the barmaid up front and paid her for the service before closing the door of the inn behind them.


	13. Chapter 13 - In Good Company

Chapter 13.

Hyped by the excitement of the moment, the boys had forgotten it was night, but followed the old cyborg down the rowdy streets anyway. As David watched the two men walk in front of him, a thought crossed his mind. He cleared his throat and walked faster to catch up to Silver. "So, where _are_ we going?"

"To see a friend o' mine." Silver smiled as he moved through the crowd. He turned to look at David with a raised eyebrow. "Thought I told ya that." He turned his head the other way to look at Jim. "Forgetful, is he?" he pointed a mechanical thumb in David's direction. Jim snickered and shook his head.

David bit the inside of his cheek. "No." he put a hand on Silver's elbow. "We left a pub in the middle of the night to go see some guy who might not even be up?" Jim walked to the other side of Silver to look at David. After a moment of Silver and Jim looking at each other; the two laughed.

"Day- he's taking us to his place." Jim smiled. "We're not seeing his friend now."

"Why pay fer somethin' ya can get fer free?" Silver winked. "Feelin tired, are ye? Need me to carry ya?" Jim hid his smile with a hand. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the two interact. David scoffed and walked ahead with his fists clenched. Silver chuckled and called after him. "Know where yer goin, do ye?" David slowed in his step, but didn't give Silver the satisfaction of turning around.

Jim rolled his eyes and hurried to David's side; taking his hand. David huffed a frustrated breath. "Is he always like this?"

"For as long as I've known him." Jim brushed a finger over David's knuckles. "I'm sure he's eighty-nine percent pirate, eleven percent frustration." This turned David's frown into a rebellious smirk. Jim always knew what to say to get a smile on David's face. The older man nudged Jim with his shoulder, and Jim returned the action in kind.

As they passed by the docks, they could hear a commotion coming from their left. A group of young men in uniforms were standing in a circle around a pair of young women. Jim and David exchanged looks before moving through the crowd toward them. Before they could approach, a group of pirates grabbed the officers by their coats and dragged them away. One large crocodile pirate took an officer by his shirt collar and glared at him. "If ye weren't invited to speak to them- leave the girls be!" The other pirates had dragged the rest off toward their ship. "Ye aren't welcome here. Port somewhere else!" David and Jim turned to go back the other way, when one of the officers called out to them.

"Hey- don't I know you?" The boys tried to ignore the voice, and continued walking away, but the boy called again. "Commander Lieutenant Mogtrevo?!" Jim gave David a wary side glance, but David's face was still as stone. "Commander! I know that's you!" The crowd around them began staring at the commotion. David clasped Jim's hand tighter as they made their way back to Silver.

"The lad must be confused." Silver shrugged at the crowd. The old cyborg waited for them to get close before the three of them walked away.

Farther down the dock, the buildings clumped together in small living quarters, rather than large buildings. Silver made his way to a door that was hidden behind barrels and boards. He pushed the door open with some effort and walked inside. The boys followed him and shut the door behind them.

The room was warmly lit with lanterns in every corner. A large table was covered in maps and inkwells. Mugs held down curling corners of maps here and there, and a great stool sat at the edge of the table so someone could work at it. "It ain't much." Silver settled himself into a worn-out lounge chair. "But ye are welcome to it." Silver lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Thank you." David smiled at the room, enjoying the coziness of it. He rolled his jacket off his shoulder and set it on a side table near the door. Jim made his way to a hammock in the corner and collapsed into it. He sighed in contentment and took his shoes off with his feet.

"So Jimbo," Silver lit his pipe and puffed it a few times to get the flame going. "What is yer plan if this Captain don't let ye back on her crew?" Jim shrugged and put his hands behind his head. David sat in a chair by the hammock.

"There's not really a plan. There's just what we can get away with." Jim started rocking gently back and forth in the hammock. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow where we're going to go." He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Well, there should be a plan." David furrowed his brow. Jim opened one eye to look at him.

"Hey- if you've got one then lay it on me. But it seems to me there's nowhere we can go."

"Well we can't just stay here- we have no jobs, no contacts, no money, we'd be sitting here until we starved to death." David motioned to Silver with the tilt of his head. "If he moves around as often as he says then we can't hide here, either. We would give this place away."

"Why not Montressor?" Silver offered. "Yer mum could set ye up fer a good while."

"Not if they're looking for us there." Jim countered.

The three men sat quietly for a while, thinking about where they could go if their plan backfired. Kinnos was the safest place for now; but David was right- they had no way of supporting themselves. If they tried to get a job the employer would see the Navy in their job history and send them away. Jim was also right about their home planets; Captain Vlow would probably search there first.

Silver puffed on the last of his pipe before putting it out and dumping the ashes into a bucket beside his chair. "Well, pups; I be turnin' in now." He got to his feet and set his hat on the table. "Ye best be getting' some shut eye too, Davey." The bearded man looked up from the floor and swiveled his head to see Jim sleeping soundly in the hammock. He smiled at the younger man and stood to his feet. "Blankets are around here somewhere," the cyborg mused before scratching his head and walking over to a very large bed in the corner of the room. "Goodnight, boy-o."

"G'night Silver." David replied. He turned to look at his companion who was snoring quietly with his head falling off the side of the hammock. Gently picking up one leg at a time, David settled Jim into the hammock. The fabric rocked, but it didn't disturb Jim as he nestled into the makeshift bed. Once he was settled, with his head on a pillow and his legs curled beneath him, David settled himself down on a reclining couch covered in pillows and coats. Just as he was huddling down and getting comfortable against the sofa, a warm body settled itself on the edge of the couch. David opened one eye and peeked to his left. Jim had curled up beside him, hanging off the edge of the sofa for dear life. David chuckled low in his throat and turned on his side. Folding one arm under his head and the other around Jim's waist, he pulled the scrappy boy against him and kissed the back of his head. Jim sighed and scooted back as close as he could get. Wrapping his hand around David's, Jim settled back down to sleep. "Goodnight, love." David mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

The morning brought early traders yelling about their wares to passersby. Dozens of sunbeams attacked through the holes of Silver's hideaway shack. David scrunched his nose in disapproval of being woken up in such a manner. Rejecting the morning, he hid his face between Jim's bangs and the pillow beneath his head. In the night, Jim had rolled over and was flush up against David's chest, with the bigger man's arm protecting his face from the sunlight.

The little building creaked and groaned in the morning light; as if it too were waking up against its will. David could hear the squeaking of bedsprings and mechanical hissing come close to the couch, with a mumbling voice attached to it. "Damn fabric, never stays." Silver grunted and made his way to the front door. Stooping down on his knees he picked up a large black cloak and hung it over the door. As he did; the room got considerably darker, making it easier for everyone to go back to sleep.

A little groan alerted David that Jim was awake. The bearded man looked down his nose to see the sleepy young man barely open his eyes. "Day?" Jim stretched and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Can't we just stay a little, longer?" his sleepy voice asked. David yawned watching Jim look so tired, and rubbed one of his eyes.

"Mhmm. We aren't goin' anywhere now." Jim snuggled down further against David and closed his eyes once more. The rustling of blankets and clothes brought Jim out of his deep sleep. His companions were up and about- collecting supplies. Jim smiled and watched the two of them talk. "When did ye get involved with this troublemaker?" Silver looked over at Jim who was pretending to be asleep.

David looked up and smiled. "I got stuck when he smiled at me one day. And I haven't been able to escape since."

The old cyborg threw a bag over his shoulder and watched David daydream. "I'm glad my pup makes you happy." Silver stated turning out the lanterns and moved to wake up Jim. "Jimbo." A large hand shook Jim's shoulder. "We best be goin'." The young brunette rubbed the side of his face and stood to his feet. Silver handed him a piece of bread and moved for the door. "Slip on yer boots, let's get a move on." He moved the cloak and gently opened the door. Turning to make sure Jim and David were following him, the three of them stepped outside. "We don't have a long ways to go, but I fear the persuadin' we'll have to do will take quite some time."

David took Jim's hand in his as the two followed Silver down the cobblestoned street. "So, you really think this man will bring some sense into this situation?"

Silver scratched his chin. "As far as I know lad he's the man to see 'bout these things." It wasn't long before they came across a collection of inns and pubs along the street. As they passed through the crowd- they approached a ramshackle pub called; "Jack's Anchor." Silver looked over his shoulder before reaching out a hand for the door. He looked warily at the people around him, waiting until no one was watching them before he ushered Jim and David inside. Placing a hand on each of their backs, he moved them quickly to the corner of the bar. When he was confident they were hidden enough in the shadows, he straitened his coat collar and whispered to them. "Stay here, an' I'll be back." The cyborg turned and headed toward the bar, lumbering over quietly.

Jim watched Silver go but caught the eye of some pirates siting at a nearby table. He attempted to make it look like his eyes were glancing over them, but he must have stared a moment too long. For after Jim looked away to stare at a lantern in the corner, he could hear chairs scraping on the wood floor. David was leaning one elbow on the table, but sat up strait as the three men from the other table joined them in the corner. Jim inhaled sharply and rested a hand on David's thigh. One of the men looked David and Jim over before speaking in a low voice.

"What are a nice pair of boys like you doin' 'round here?" He leaned both his elbows on the table and leaned toward Jim. "You, uh, lookin' fer someone?" The man looked down his nose to see Jim ignoring his questions. "Hey, boy. Why don't you answer me?" Jim reluctantly glanced the other way and squeezed David's thigh to signal for help. The older man cleared his throat and intervened.

"He's deaf." David told them and signed with his hands. The man seemed to relax and settled back in his chair. Looking skeptically at Jim, the man turned his attention to David.

"Well then, what _are_ you here fer?" A second man asked.

"That be none of yer business, ye barnacle scrapers." Silver loomed behind them with a dark figure standing by his side. "Be gone before I drag you outside." The three men turned to see Silver glaring at them with one bright red eye. They quickly removed themselves and left the seats open for Silver and his friend. "Misfits if I ever saw any." Silver plopped into a chair. The man behind him sat down in an open chair and set a mug of beer onto the table. "Lads, this be Illyard. He's the man who'll set yer Captain Vlow strait." The man removed his hat and set it down onto the table. When he looked up, he revealed himself to be none other than Admiral H. Seneaux- the brother of the Admiral in charge of Captain Vlow and her fleet.


	14. Chapter 14 - Reinstated

Chapter 14.

"Admiral!" David moved to stand but the two older men shushed him and motioned for him to sit back down. "Admiral-" David said again, quieter, and leaned in to whisper. "What are you doing here?"

The Admiral ran a hand across his chin and sighed. "Well, Commander," he looked up at the boys. "I'll deny this if you repeat it- but I have stationed myself here as an emissary to keep the peace between the Navy and the Pirates. Silver here," he put a hand on the cyborg's mechanical arm. "is the only one who knows I'm here." He shrugged. "Except for the two of you of course." The admiral pulled a pipe out of his pocket along with a small box of tobacco. "So," he stuffed his pipe and pulled a wooden match out of his other pocket. "Tell me in your own words- exactly what happened." As he listened to the basic details of Jim and David's escape the admiral sat quietly without asking a single question. He didn't make any gestures or faces when David remarked that he and Jim wanted to be together, or even blinked when Jim recounted how the crew attacked him in the belly of the ship. When It was all said, David folded his hands on top of the table. Jim held his breath and rubbed a corner of his coat cuff out of anxiety. The admiral sat quietly for a moment, chewing on the mouthpiece of his pipe. "Well then," he finally spoke out of the corner of his mouth. He took his pipe in his hand and turned his head to look at Silver. "Seems Captain Vlow is in rough seas." He placed the pipe between his lips and furrowed his brow. "A bit unlike her to ignore an important new code such as that. And the death penalty?!" he huffed. "Why, that hasn't been used, in ages!" He turned to the boys. "At least not for something like this."

Silver scratched his neck. "Whaddya think now, Illyard? Shall we write her a letter?" The old cyborg shrugged. Admiral Illyard shook his head and sat back with his hands crossed over his chest.

"No, no." a puff of smoke billowed into the air like cream in coffee. "We're going to pay Vlow a visit." Jim and David gave each other side eyes. "And have a little, chat."

Captain Vlow sat at her desk, sighing in regret. First mate Lawhead approached her with a hot cup of tea. Seeing her distress, the alien set the cup and saucer down gently before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Captain?" he asked quietly.

The alien woman looked up at him. Her brow was furrowed in frustration. "Yes, Mr. Lawhead?" The latter cleared his throat.

"If I may ease your discomfort," he stood up strait. "you did what any Captain would be asked to do. You were presented with a difficult problem; and acted accordingly. No one would blame you for that."

Captain Vlow stood and walked across her quarters to a table in the front of the room. "I acted so rashly. Neither of them even got a trial, Lawhead." She brushed a tentacle across the Code book that sat front and center on the table before her. "I've searched through these pages hundreds of times. There was nothing- that could save them." She opened the book- letting the cover land with a thud onto the table. "I just," she scanned through the pages, flipping past the ones she knew were irrelevant to her dilemma.

First Mate Lawhead examined her stance before turning to face the window. "Just- what, ma'am?" he looked at his shoulder, listening for any movement.

"I just thought, there would be something in here, that would have given them a chance at a trial. I guess I was wrong." She ran a tentacle down the last page with writing on it. In her head, she silently read the most recent code her book held.

1,833. Any crewmember found guilty of insubordination, will be demoted to a position the captain finds suitable.

"I find it curious," she returned to her desk and picked up the cup of tea. "That no new codes have been put into law." She sipped on her tea and watched as the liquid rippled in the cup. "We've been to many Navy posts while docking- but none have added updates to our book." She looked back at the book and sipped on her tea. "Strange.."

First Mate Lawhead just stared out the window and clenched his hands behind his back. "Indeed, ma'am." He stood quietly for a moment before furrowing his brow. "Captain?" The shorter alien looked up at her first mate.

"Hmm?"

"Who took over the duty of updating the book since I was promoted?" he shifted his eyes to look at her.

The Captain wasted no time in her reply. She raced to the door of her quarters and threw it open without spilling a drip of her tea. In a loud, commanding voice; the Captain let out a call across the vessel. "Mr. Pline! Front and center!"

Silver watched from the bar as Jim and David were busy discussing how to write their statement for the Admiral's files. Illyard was leaning against the bar with the cyborg and the two of them held large cups of rum in their hands. "Thanks fer yer help, Illy." Silver smiled at Jim and felt a wave of relief wash over him. The Admiral sipped his drink and sighed.

"Don't mention it, John. It's my job."

"Aye, I know that." Silver chirped and chugged his drink. "But ye didn't have to help the lads. I appreciate ya doin' so."

"If you don't mind my prying," Illyard swished his drink around his cup. Silver's ear perked up at the words, and turned his head to face his friend. "What's the connection?" He gestured toward the boys with his glass. Silver smiled and looked back at the table.

"Well-" he watched as Jim looked up from the paper at David, with that thoughtful look that made Silver so curious about the young man. "Ye might say he was like my son, once. And the feelin' of me bein' responsible for him hasn't changed a bit." The old cyborg shook his head. "That was so long ago, he's not a pup anymore."

"Seems that he's taken to the etherium life in your stead," Illyard ventured. "But in a more lawful manner." A chuckle emitted from his throat.

"Aye. Jimbo is a good'un." Silver caught Jim's eye, earning him a wave. Silver nodded back at Jim before walking over to the table. "How's it goin' Jimbo?" Silver placed a hand on the table and leaned to get a look at their work.

"We're done. If David would just stop analyzing it." Jim rested his cheek on his palm.

"I want to be sure we recalled everything." David justified and gave the paper a once over. Smiling, he handed it to Silver to read. The cyborg just folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. "Hey-"

"No time, Davey. We best be off. Gotta find that ship before she finds us. Better we have the upper hand, ey?" Silver turned to leave. Jim jumped up from the table and followed like a small puppy.

"Hmph." David reluctantly followed behind. The four of them made their way out to the docks and onto a boat that would help them find " _The Remnant."_

Captain Vlow tapped a finger against her desk. The rhythm of the movement sped up dramatically as her frustration rose. Standing before her was Officer Pline; a challenging officer at the best of times, who enjoyed jumping out of line whenever he could. The officer had also been involved in the assault against Lieutenant Hawkins, and was known as one of Officer Uriratha's friends. "And you say you checked with the board at _multiple,"_ here she emphasized the word for effect. "locations when we docked?"

The scaly creature flicked his tongue in the air and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

The Captain ran a hand down her face and groaned. "I find that hard to believe, Pline. Considering the behavior, you and your friends have displayed recently; I'm sure you overlooked one or two code additions to help move your plans along." She brushed her finger across the surface of a gold orb hovering near her. "You can imagine my frustration when I looked into the code updates of the last few months-" she glared at the officer. "And my _embarrassment_ at discovering the legalization of same gendered relationships on any vessel in the galaxy." She leaned back in her chair. "Except for _mine,_ apparently." She stood to her feet and placed her hands on the edge of her desk. "I demand an explanation."

Officer Pline swallowed and cleared his throat. "I can't imagine, ma'am." He flicked his tongue again, anxious. "I apologize, but I don't have any explanation for you. I will do better to check up on code from now on."

"No, you will not." Captain Vlow placed her hands behind her back. "Officer Pline, I am shocked by your enflamed hatred and malice toward others. As punishment, you and anyone else involved in this scheme will be sent back to the academy immediately; and await your punishment from the Admiral, personally." She brushed a piece of lint off her shoulder and looked back up at the officer. "You're dismissed." The serpentine officer saluted and left the office; grumbling all the way. Captain Vlow sat back down in her seat and let out a disappointed grunt. "Mr. Lawhead?" she addressed the alien standing in the corner.

"Ma'am?"

"Update the Admiral please," she rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on. "And get in contact with Lieutenant Commander Mogtrevo, and Lieutenant Hawkins."

"We've almost got them." Admiral Illyard glanced up from his tracker to see " _The Remnant"_ flying off in the distance. The four men were cramped in the longboat- speeding off toward the vessel. "If they give us grief about boarding- they're in for quite the demotion."

Silver looked back at Jim and David, smiling fondly at them. "Ready to get your jobs back, boys?"

"Well, if we can also get Uriratha off our backs- I think we'll be satisfied." David called over the wind. Silver nodded once, understanding the concern. Not long after, admiral Illyard slowed the longboat and pulled up toward the port of " _The Remnant."_ One of the crew in the crow's nest had alerted the crew to the approaching boat; bringing the vessel to a stop. Seeing it was the Admiral, some of the crew pulled a rope ladder over the side to give them access to the ship.

"Well now," Admiral Illyard straitened his coat when he was on deck. "Where is Captain Vlow?" he asked the crew crowding around him.

"Her quarters, sir." One officer saluted. The Admiral nodded and marched in that direction.

When Silver jumped over the side of the vessel, the crew began whispering to each other. They emitted gasps when David and Jim appeared behind him. Some of the crew glared in their direction, while others whispered amongst themselves at the absurdity of it all. "Well look at this," a voice called from the crowd. "Jimmy and David back from desertion." Almrez moved through the crowd with his drones following behind.

Silver leaned his head toward Jim. "Almrez?"

"Unfortunately." Jim mumbled. Silver moved his mechanical arm to it's gun setting and cocked his pistol. The crew of officers backed up and clucked like hens.

"Is he important?" Silver asked between gritted teeth. Jim sighed.

"No, but-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Silver fired the pistol at the alien who hurt his pup. "Silver!" Jim grabbed the cyborg's mechanical arm and pulled it down.

"What in the name of Sandstone is going on here?" Captain Vlow bellowed from just a few feet away. Silver had shot a hole right between Almrez's legs; the impact mark still hissing. "Who in blue blazes shot my deck?" The captain looked up at the old cyborg, who replaced his pistol with his mechanical hand. The Admiral stood behind her with his hands folded behind his back.

"John, I don't think a Navy ship is the best place for revenge." He walked up to his friend and gave him a half-smile. He turned to look at the Captain. "Well, Vlow?" he raised an eyebrow.

Captain Vlow cleared her throat and turned to address her crew. "Gentlemen, we owe our comrades a sincere apology. We have treated them unjustly, and sent them away for unwarranted reasons." She turned to look at the first mate who was holding the code book. "Mr. Lawhead, please read the code put into law that we have updated into our book."

Lawhead held the book up and spoke in a clear, loud voice.

 _1,894"If any two mates find themselves wishing to partake in mutual companionship, under the approval of the Pirate's Counsel; they may share in matelotage."_

 _1,895"No Captain or Company may override the rights of these two mates, once they have been approved by the Pirate's Counsel."_

He skipped past the irrelevant ones that he and the Captain had written in, and read the third and final code that would finalize this change for the crew;

1,902"These laws are binding to both the Vessels under the control of any Privateer and the Government of the galaxies between the stars Lucinso and Optomina."

The crew murmured and whispered amongst themselves, some clapped at the news but a handful of them scowled. Jim and David's friends cheered and moved forward to greet the pair with back slaps and hugs. The two men were relieved at the warm welcome back amongst their friends. Silver crossed his arms, beaming with joy for Jim and David.

"This is ridiculous!" Almrez's voice cut through their celebrating. "Who would allow such immoral behavior?! Certainly not the counsel." he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Are ye sure I can't shoot 'im, Jimbo?" Silver grunted.

"Yes."

The Captain raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Well, then Mr. Uriratha, it seems clear what we need to do." She and Admiral Illyard exchanged looks before the Admiral moved forward and took Almrez by the arm. In a moment, he was escorted to the longboat, along with his friends. "You go back with Admiral Seneux and tell them that. I'm sure they'll be able to explain why such a law was passed under _their_ jurisdiction."

Almrez's face paled. He realized his mistake too late and seeing that no one was on his side who could help him, was left speechless as the Admiral climbed into the longboat and drove them all away. Cheers erupted from the crew as Jim and David were welcomed back with sincere apologies and accounts of loyalty in their absence.

"I am sorry, boys." Captain Vlow stood shamefully in front of them. "I had no idea- if I'd have known-" she shook her head. "Well- I'm happy to say, welcome back." She turned to her crew and bellowed. "Back to work, boys! We're losing the wind!" She turned and escaped into her quarters.

As the crew dispersed, Jim and David were left standing with Silver on the deck. Jim turned to the cyborg and embraced him. "I guess this means you're leaving again?" The old cyborg heaved a sigh and held Jim close.

"That's right, Jimbo." Jim stepped back and looked up at the old man. "But ye take care of yerself, and Davey too." He winked and put two fingers between his teeth. With a loud whistle, a new longboat appeared beside the vessel, driven by a sleek, female alien. With a laugh and a grunt, Silver hopped over the side of the ship into the longboat. "'Til we meet again!" Silver tipped his hat before speeding off in the boat.

Jim waved after the cyborg and leaned up against the side of the ship to watch them go. David stood behind him and rested his chin on the top of Jim's head. Stroking Jim's arm with one hand, the bearded man kissed the top of the younger brunette's head. "I have a feeling, we'll see him again sooner than we think."

"I'm sure we will…" Jim smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 - JPM

Chapter 15

If I can get some feedback maybe I'll add more to the story. But since it hasn't been very popular and no one seems interested, I'm just cutting it short with this.. Enjoy

Epilogue

Jim could feel something warm press against his cheek. Stretching against the mattress under him, the young brunette covered his face with his arms. "Sorry," a deep voice whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you." David planted a small kiss on Jim's chest. In response, Jim groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Peeking one eye open, Jim watched David pull a shirt over his head and open the door.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked in a sleepy voice and yawned.

"Your mother wants us downstairs." David looked up from buckling his belt.

"Mrrrgggnn." Jim hid his head under his pillow.

"Oh that was cute," David chuckled and moved to pat Jim's back. "Common, babe. Get up." Jim threw the pillow off his head and yawned.

"Do we have to?" Jim tried to stay in bed, but a voice called up the stairs.

"Boys!" It was Mrs. Hawkins. "I can hear you up there! Your breakfast is cold now!" That got Jim's attention, as he rolled out of the bed and pulled on some pants. David smiled and leaned against the door frame. He watched Jim stumble to a dresser and throw on a dark blue shirt before catching David's eye.

"What?" There was a crooked grin emerging from his mouth. He walked over to the door. David threw an arm around Jim's shoulders and used the other to grab the doorknob. As he did, the sunlight peeking through a hall window bounced off the ring on David's ring finger with a flash.

"Oh, nothing." David smirked and planted a kiss on Jim's forehead. "I'll just never get tired of saying it." Jim rolled his bright blue eyes as the two descended the stairs. "James Pleiades Mogtrevo."


End file.
